


Like Fools And Horses

by Milkamoo97



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood, F/M, FanFiction.Net, Fanfiction, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, PJO, Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief, percabeth, pjoseries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkamoo97/pseuds/Milkamoo97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16 years ago Percy left Olympus and the Gods behind. Now 16 years later he is trying his hardest to keep his daughter away from the Gods and the Demigod life...but things prove to be hard for Percy, especially as the Gods are hunting him down...</p>
<p>(This story is also on Fanfiction, but I decided to post it on here as well)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Past Meets The Present

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I've actually decided to write a Percy Jackson fanfiction! Love these books so much! Can't wait for the next one to come out! Hehehe hope you like this story! Review if you want me to continue it! Any criticism is appreciated! :D

Percy Jackson. A name which can mean nothing. A name that could mean everything. Depends on who you ask and who cares enough to answer back. Now at the age of 32 I have my own life and my own family to look after, and yet my past always seems to catch up with me, forcing me and my daughter to move once again back into the shadows. Just the other day I saw an old friend of mine- Nico DiAngelo, he must be about 28 now and is still working for the Gods, still searching for me...and because of my stupidity I almost got caught.

I know that this makes no sense what so ever so I'm just going to start from the beginning. My name is Percy Jackson, and this is my story, my life.

The beginning of my story starts when I twelve I guess, and when I found out that I was a demi-god, up until I was sixteen I treasured that memory but now I dread it. If I hadn't of been discovered then maybe I wouldn't have got myself into this whole mess...but then again I wouldn't have my daughter and she means the world to me. Anyway, I started going on quests every summer I was there, and I found out about the Big Prophecy for when I turned sixteen. Claiming that I should die, but I didn't I saved the world along with my friends and my girlfriend Annabeth. We went up to Olympus, which is really only at the top of the Empire State Building, and waited for the Gods to make their decision. We were each rewarded, and I was super ecstatic for Annabeth who was allowed to remodel Olympus. Being an architect was her dream and her entire life goal. My best friend Grover became Lord Of The Wild and Tyson my half-brother got a new stick to lead the army of Cyclopes. And me? The Gods offered me immortality, to be a God and spend the rest of eternity by my father's side. I turned them down. They did not like that. Even though they said that I could have any gift that I wanted that was not what they wanted.

"You dare turn down our generous gift?" Zeus bellowed.

"I'm honoured and everything" I said "Don't get me wrong. It's just...I've got a lot of life left to live"

The Gods were fuming and as I turned back to look at Annabeth her face was in shock, her hand covering her mouth.

"Perseus" I flinched when my father, Poseidon, used my full name "With immortality you will have a longer life left to live but...if you do not accept this then..." he shook his head not being able to continue.

I hoped and prayed that he was going to say 'Then don't worry about it, if that is what you want, then fine, why would we want to put up with you forever anyway?'

But I was wrong. Horribly and terribly wrong.

"If you do not accept this gift Perseus, then we will have to force you to become immortal" Zeus announced.

"WHAT?" I shouted "How is that any fair? Most of you probably don't want to put up with me forever anyway so why cause yourselves misery?"

"Boy, you are a very talented sword fighter and we will need your skill in case there is any chance of threatening war against the Gods in the future" Athena explained her grey eyes seemed more stormy than normal.

"No, no, no!" I chanted "That is not how life works, Shakespeare was the most talented author and playwright but you don't make him immortal so he can carry on writing. Leonardo Da Vinci was an amazing artist but you don't keep him alive for eternity so he can paint! In normal life a person is born, they grow old and then they die...that is how it is supposed to be!" I told them.

"Well not in your life, punk" Ares yawned.

"No, I refuse, I don't care what it takes but I am not becoming a God and I don't know how you think you can make me but I won't do it" I growled.

"Why don't you understand that you have no choice, no say in the matter" Hades shouted.

"Because I refuse to let that become my fate and even if I have to run for the rest of my life then so be it"

"Well, well, you can run all you like Perseus, but we will find you" Zeus chuckled "Go on make a head start now, just don't be too disappointed with yourself when we drag you back here"

And I ran, I had no clue where I was going but I had to get to a place safe enough for the time being. I ran to the only place that I could think of, home.

"Percy!" my Mum exclaimed "I saw your lights; you have no idea how relieved I am to know that you are safe"

"Mum, I'm not safe" I sighed.

"What?" Paul asked while walking into the room.

We had explained everything to Paul before, so he knew about all the Gods, but when I told my Mum about what happened back in Olympus she couldn't be angrier.

"How dare they do that to my baby" she cried while hugging me.

"Mum, I love you and I know that you will be safe with Paul, but I need to leave" I told her.

"Where are you going Perce?" Paul asked.

"I can't tell you" I told them "It is for your safety that you don't know, the Gods can't bother you then"

"No Percy, please don't do this" she begged.

"I'm sorry Mum, but I have to" I said while hugging her.

"A-At least stay for the night, one last night" she pleaded.

"Ok, I will"

"And p-please promise me that you'll visit or at least call once in a while" she asked.

"I'm not sure I'll be able to do that, the Gods might be able to track me but I promise that I will try whenever I can" I said to her.

I haven't spoken to my Mum since that day, in fear that I would be found. That was also the night where I had to bid Annabeth goodbye.

The doorbell rang; we all froze in silence, to scared to speak. What about if it was one of the Gods? Have they found me already? Have I just proven myself to be a fool to even think that I could get away with this?

"I'll get it, and if it is one of those Gods then I will give them a piece of my mind" Mum said angrily and stood up to get the door. But her emotions softened when she saw Annabeth. Annabeth ran straight into my arms crying.

"I don't want to lose you Seaweed Brain"

"Me either Wise Girl" I smirked.

"Seriously Percy, what are we going to do?" she cried.

"Here is what we are going to do, I am going to leave and you are going to go back to Olympus and pretend that there is nothing wrong and you're going to rebuild it and I know that it is going to look amazing and maybe with a little luck I'll be able to see you again" I told her.

"No please tell me that there is another way, there has to be another way!" she shouted.

"I think you already know that there isn't" I whispered

We spent the night just holding each other, wishing that things could be different but we knew that they couldn't be. I woke up early the next morning, making sure that nobody else was up. I had convinced myself that it was better this way, nobody knowing that I was gone until they had woken up. I couldn't risk one of them begging me to stay. Although it was dangerous move, I had left each one of them a note, hoping that they would understand and not hate me.

I travelled across America; I needed a way of transport which would lead me to a different country for the time being. Being in the same country as the Gods was making me a nervous wreck and I just needed to get out of there. What shocked me though, a couple of weeks after I had left Manhattan, I was in the countryside, staying in a small cottage and there was somebody at my door. Of course panic overthrew me but I had to see who was there, if it was one of the Gods and if it was one that liked me I could convince them to let me go. But at my door was a baby in a basket, she had blonde hair, which reminded me of Annabeth, and bright blue eyes just like mine. I picked her up, wondering what sort of mother would just leave their child on a stranger's doorstep when I noticed a note tied to the child's wrist.

My thoughts will always be with you Seaweed Brain,

Love Annabeth.

It was then when I knew that the child was mine...but how did Annabeth know I was here? How did she have a baby when we hadn't even gone all the way? It was then when I remembered about Annabeth telling me how she was born. A thought from Athena's mind sent to the father. But Annabeth definitely wasn't Athena and I didn't think that children of Athena could inherit that power. Till this very day that same thought bugs me, but I don't care as much anymore. Even though I couldn't exactly leave the country with a new born, she made me feel safer. I named her Sophie, which was Greek for wisdom, and since her mother is a child of Athena then I thought that it fitted perfectly.

When Sophie was younger she used to ask about her mother all the time, but I couldn't bring myself to tell her the whole story. But when she was twelve I did, I told her everything and instead of her hating me, like I thought she would, she simply hugged me and told me that everything was going to be okay. Now as she gets older I'm getting more paranoid. Sophie is now sixteen, and although there have been no monsters coming after us I am still worried. She should have been sent to Camp Half Blood when she was twelve, I'm just wondering when they are going to come for her. Even if they do find me and take us I'll never let her go there. I won't let her life be ruined because of the Gods.

"Dad, Dad wake up!" A panicked voice shouted to wake me up. Wait when did I fall asleep?

"What is it Soph?" I asked groggily.

"You have to look outside. We have to leave" she informed me.

I jumped up and looked out my bedroom window. We were close to the sea, I knew it was risky to be living here for a while but nothing had happened...until now. The sea was roaring, waves lapping over each other onto the beach. The sky was grey, stormy and angry...just like Athena's eyes. This only happened when the Gods had a lead on where I was.

"They're getting closer and closer each time" she cried.

"I know, I'm sorry baby" I told her while hugging her.

She returned the hug with the same amount of force; I could tell that she was scared "I can't lose you Dad"

I am Percy Jackson. Welcome to my life.


	2. Lost And Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the hits and the kudos on the story! Also thank you to the person who bookmarked! I'm glad that you liked it! :')   
> Here is the next chapter mi amigos:') Any comments would be lovely!   
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

"OK, grab everything that is necessary for the road...and quickly, we've got to make this escape quick" I told Sophie.

I had no idea where we could go. Deep inside I was hoping that it would be another couple of months before they got close again so I could at least figure out where to go but the Gods are getting too clever. There isn't much more of America that I can go to hide. Although it may be a big country the space runs out pretty fast whilst on the run. And of course there are certain places which I wouldn't even dare go near. Manhattan of course and San Francisco. Not only is San Francisco full of monsters but Annabeth also lives there. I would love to see her again but I can't risk it. Although my fatal flaw is loyalty, being too close to my loved ones at the moment is too dangerous for me to even comprehend.

Grabbing everything we had was easy. Whenever we moved into a new place we never fully unpacked. We left most of our things in boxes which was easy to access if needed. Anything that wasn't as important or that could be replaced easily would be left behind. It was the same routine every time for the past sixteen years so we were experts now. Also we made sure that there weren't too many boxes to carry to the car. Once we get out of the house we can't waste time going back so it is crucial to pick up  _everything_  and go.

With Sophie being older now it is easier. She can carry some things plus we can drive for longer to get to another place since both of us can now drive. When she was younger it was a nightmare to get from point A to B. I quickly grabbed some things from my room and threw them into my bag, I ran into the hallway, picked up the remaining boxes that were left by Sophie and put them in the open trunk. We sped away from the beach house without a second glance. There was no time to waste; any obstructions and they'll catch us for sure.

"Any idea on where we're going?" Sophie asked.

"Not a clue" I laughed.

This is one of the moments when I am glad that Sophie has my personality in her. We could laugh about these kinds of things instead of worrying.

"For starters, lets' find a place with some sun" I suggested.

"Sounds good to me, we are in definite need of a tan" she smirked.

"Well then, it is a good thing that we are only a couple of hours away from California" I replied.

When we got to California I was keeping a close look out for the perfect house to stay in. We don't have much money but I do have a survival skill called playing with the Mist. As you know the Mist shields mortal eyes from seeing our world with monsters and Gods. There are the exceptional few though that can see through the Mist, for example my Mother or Rachel who is Oracle back at camp. Anyway if I haven't got enough money to buy a house then I 'play' with the Mist so that the mortal will let us stay there for a few weeks until he or she sells it. Chiron, my old camp activities director, was supposed to teach me this trick like he had done for the daughter of Zeus Thalia, but after I ran away I learnt it very quickly knowing that it would come in handy.

"How about there?" Sophie suggested pointing to a little house "That guy has just put up a 'for sale' sign"

"Looks good, and it is on the outskirts of the main city which is a bonus" I added.

We parked the car outside of the house and ran up to the guy who put up the 'For Sale' sign.

"Excuse me!" I shouted out.

He turned around and smiled, it gave me a very weird vibe and his crooked smile sent shivers up my back.

"How can I help you?" he asked cheerfully...maybe a little  _too_ cheerfully. Or maybe I am just being paranoid again, I should be since we just outran the Gods and they are probably on Olympus right now arguing again. But this person seemed familiar, although I couldn't place my finger on it.

"I was wondering if I could borrow your house for a few days, our beach house a couple of hours away from here was flooded from the sea during that awful storm" I told him. As he seemed familiar I didn't even want to try and use the Mist to trick him as he could be a God in disguise, a monster or even a Demi-god. Sometimes using a sob story is better than nothing.

"Oh yes, that was an awful storm...came out of nowhere, you could almost say that the sky and sea were  _angry"_ he hinted. Now I know that there was something weird about him. Does he know? If he does I can't let my guard down for one second.

"Yes, funny how that can appear isn't it" I laughed through gritted teeth.

"Oh well anyway, back onto business!" he replied "Of course I will let you and your...daughter I presume stay here for a while. Free of charge! But I will have to ask you to leave if I do get an offer on this house"

"Yes, that is fine" I nodded.

"Good, now if I could just know your names then I can be on my way" he smiled...but this was more like a smirk.

"Ok...I am Peter Johnson" I blurted out "And this is my daughter...Shay Johnson" I told him. Why I told him Peter Johnson I don't know. Mr. D could never remember my real name and I'm hoping that this person doesn't know it.

"Well Peter, Shay, I hope you have a nice stay" he told us "I'll come back if there is any update on people buying the house"

"Thank you" I smiled and watched him walk away.

After he was out of earshot Sophie turned to me "Did he seem weird to you?"

I nodded "I was hoping that it was just me and my paranoia"

"Nope it definitely wasn't that" she confirmed "Anyway nice going on the whole name thing...but Shay really? Where did you get that from?"

"Hey!" I protested "I happen to think that it is a great name...in fact I might just change it to that"

"Hmm no...I think Sophie is good" she smirked.

"Alright then...I'm thinking that we stay here for the night...and then leave again early tomorrow morning" I suggested.

"Do we even have to stay here for the night?" she asked "I'm serious this place gives me the creeps...I really don't mind driving for a few hours while you sleep"

"C'mon baby girl, it's not that bad...if it makes you feel better we'll leave earlier than normal in the morning...although that does mean having to get up at an ungodly hour" I promised.

"I'm not a morning person, but I'll take that deal" she said.

She was right; she really wasn't a morning person. Perhaps I should just let her drive for a while; I do hate doing anything like this when I have a bad feeling about someone. That man could be on his way to tell the Gods information on my whereabouts this very second so we should be getting out of here as soon as possible...but part of me is telling me to stay and just enjoy the nice weather for a change. That man could just be a regular, yet creepy, mortal who has no clue about the Gods and has never heard of Percy Jackson.

"Come on, lets' take a look inside" I told her.

The inside was extraordinary. It was the place that I would imagine living in with Annabeth and Sophie, having the perfect family with the perfect house. Alarm bells were ringing inside of my head...this house looked exact to the ones that Annabeth and I had once planned but surely it must be a coincidence. Maybe Annabeth became an official architect and there are houses like this all around the country. Thinking of Annabeth creating plans for this very house made my heart sink. Being in this house just makes me want to stay...it was almost as if I had part of my old life back when I thought of Annabeth. Like nothing had gone wrong and I didn't have to run. I mentally shook the thoughts out of my head; focus was the main point right now.

"Ok, I'll set the alarm for five and then we can go...but for now lets' find some rooms to sleep in" I told Sophie.

The house seemed to get even more perfect as we went upstairs. But instead of concentrating on Annabeth and my past life I was thinking about the future...as in where the hell are we meant to go next? We are here for one night, which is the least amount of time we have ever spent in one place.

Sophie ran into one room obviously claiming it as hers and I went into the one next to it. I may have loved my previous life but I would give it all up again to be with my daughter.

I set the alarm on an alarm clock that was on the bedside table and jumped onto the bed, surprisingly it was comfier than I expected. As I was slowly falling into a deep sleep I noticed something, like a vine, wrapping around my wrist and one around my ankle. My eyes were wide open as I grabbed Riptide out of my pocket and slashed at the vines.

"SOPHIE!" I yelled.

She ran into my room demanding an answer for why I had just cut open the bed.

"This isn't our house Dad!" she reminded me.

"Don't sit on the beds" I warned her "Don't lay on them and we can't fall asleep on them"

"What why?" she asked.

"Because this is a trap" I replied.

I ran into the room that Sophie was in and decided to test out if this bed was the same. I picked up a book from the bookcase, a heavy one at that, and threw it on the bed, in a matter of seconds it was wrapped up in vines.

"Wait Dad...what was the day that we got here?" Sophie asked looking at a computer in the corner of the room.

"14th why?" I questioned.

"Because it's the 17th...we've been here for three days!" she exclaimed.

My words were stuck in my throat but I managed to choke out "We...need to get out of here...now"

We ran down the stairs and instead of admiring the beauty of the house like I did when we first came in, I was acknowledging the horror of it. Of course this was the exact house Annabeth planned. Of course the Gods would use this against me. And because of my stupidity once again, I have put Sophie and I in danger.

As we reached the door I tried to pull it open but it would not budge. The weather outside had turned stormy just like before...but instead of it being stormy out of anger it was out of victory. The Gods had finally won.

"We can't give up!" Sophie told me "Come on lets' try the windows"

I put faith into her optimism but it was no use. The windows were locked, or rather bolted, and were somehow unbreakable no matter what object was thrown at them.

"Ok Soph, listen to me carefully, they will come to get us but I need you to be strong ok...and if I tell you to run then you run...got that?" I told her.

"I'm not leaving you" she replied.

"You might have to...it could be your only chance to get away" I said

"I don't care, we're a team remember? I'm not going to spend the rest of my life running if you're not there with me" she said.

I pulled her in for a hug and the wind seemed to be getting stronger...almost laughing at us as we were trapped inside the house with no escape.

"PERCY JACKSON"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe I hoped you liked it! I'll try to update again soon! Please leave a comment telling me what you thought:')
> 
> Until next time my amigos!


	3. Olympus Awaits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey mi amigos, here is the next chapter! Hope you like it!   
> Thank you so much for the Kudos! They're like little internet hugs:)   
> Hehe also thank you to fantomfaire for the comment! I'm so glad that you liked it! :D <3

"PERCY JACKSON" a voice bellowed. It was easily recognisable as Zeus. I bet he can't wait to gloat about this...and for the rest of my immortal life I bet he will still be reminding me of this time. He will use me as an example to other demi-gods...running away from the Gods is futile. Of course I bet no other demi-god would dare turn an opportunity such as immortal life down. We were teleported out of the house and onto Olympus. As I looked up I saw all the Olympians looking at me and Sophie...including Annabeth who looked like she hadn't aged a day since I last saw her...literally she looks like a seventeen year old.

"So Perseus...still think that you can run from us?" Zeus laughed "We caught you just as we said we would"

"Took you sixteen years to do it though" I smirked.

"Nice to know that you're still a little sea brat" Zeus frowned "Are you always this cocky?"

"Only on Tuesdays" I shrugged.

"Only?" Sophie scoffed "You forgot Wednesdays, Thursdays, Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays"

"Little girl, you forgot Mondays" Athena scolded.

"No he is actually alright on Mondays" she laughed.

"Hey" Apollo smirked at Sophie "Before I forget please don't join the hunters, you're cute" he smiled.

"Apollo!" Artemis shouted "Don't try to charm over this young lady by being impolite, if she wants to join the hunters then it is her decision"

"Little Sis, I was not being impolite...did I or did I not say please?" Apollo asked.

"I am not your 'little sis', I am older than you!" Artemis reminded him.

"Anyway!" I shouted over their arguing, everyone turned and looked at me "Can we please get back to business, what am I here for?"

"Perseus..." my Dad started to say

"Percy" I corrected him.

"I think we all know why you are here, due to the same matter from sixteen years ago" Dad told me.

"Seriously? I thought you were all going to give up with this God thing...I'm 32 years old now guys" I told them.

"But you see we have the magic of Hecate on our side to turn you back into a healthy, young seventeen year old...although we did originally plan to turn you back into a sixteen year old, Annabeth convinced us otherwise" Zeus declared.

"Again, I really do not want this...can't you just let me live the rest of my life with my daughter?" I asked.

"No, we have made our decision Perseus and we are not letting either of you out of our sight until Hecate arrives" Hades scowled.

"Alright fine, take me but just let my daughter go so at least she can live a normal life without the Gods interfering in it" I bargained.

"You don't understand sea spawn" Athena said "That child's mother is Annabeth, she is a goddess, you are about to become a God, therefore your child is a Goddess anyway...the Child of Olympus"

"So what are you exactly saying?" Sophie asked.

"Young one, you are the Child Of Olympus! Which is great because we can all spoil you" Aphrodite giggled.

"Basically, once Percy becomes a God, you will automatically become one too. You were a trick to try and get Percy to give up sixteen years ago. Ever wonder why the monsters haven't been after you?" Zeus asked "Because,  _Perseus_ , your aura practically screams God...along with your daughters, they know not to come after you"

"Wait, so who is my mother?" Sophie asked.

"I am" Annabeth smiled.

Instead of smiling back, or running into her arms Sophie frowned "And you agreed to this plan?"

Annabeth looked shocked, obviously she wasn't expecting this side of her daughter either "Well, yes I did, not that I had any other choice, I love your father and I just wanted him back" she explained.

"Yet you are forcing him into something that he does not want" Sophie glared "How is that considered love?"

Everybody seemed to contemplate this for a second, but nobody had changed their minds.

"Wow that actually sounded smart" I praised.

"Thank you" she smiled "...Wait hey!"

"Being dumb, a trait she has acquired from her father I see" Athena said.

"I'm not dumb! Just intellectually challenged" Sophie corrected "...Some of the time"

"Most of the time" I told her.

"What? How?" she challenged

"You blew up the microwave...on more than one occasion" I reminded her.

"Are we seriously going to discuss that now?" she sighed "And what has that got to do with intelligence?"

"Everything! I didn't blow up microwaves when I was your age"

"No, you blew up a school...or schools...instead" she smirked.

"Touché"

"Wait...how do you blow up a microwave?" Hera asked clearly confused.

"It's quite easy actually...although it was unintentional...but I  _accidentally_  put some things in the microwave which were un-microwavable and it blew up" Sophie explained.

"I don't think un-microwavable is a word" Athena said.

"It should be" Sophie smiled "Still can't believe I got grounded for it though"

"Well saying 'YOLO' after I asked you what happened doesn't exactly help your case" I said.

"Hmm suppose not"

"You called for me" Hecate announced while walking in "Oh hello again Percy"

"Hey" I smiled but on the inside I was nervous...the time was now and there is no going back, not that I had the choice in the first place.

"So exactly what do you want me to do?" she asked Zeus.

"Turn Perseus into a seventeen year old so then we can turn him into an immortal, thus turning his and Annabeth's offspring immortal too" Zeus told her.

"Offspring?" Sophie whispered to me.

"It means child" I whispered back.

"Right...thanks, I had...a memory lapse" she smirked.

"Course you did baby girl"

Hecate turned to us both gesturing for us to be quiet so she could talk "Ok, Percy, it is likely that during the whole transformation of you turning into a seventeen year old and then into a God is going to be quite painful so I am going to make sure that you have...blacked out before it gets too painful, so that when you next wake up you'll be a God, understand?"

I nodded and she turned to Sophie "For you my dear, there will be no pain, you will just feel stronger...although there might be too much power for you to handle so don't worry if you faint"

"Wait...what?" she asked but Hecate ignored her.

"Ready Percy?" Hecate asked.

"Nah, not really...why not wait for another sixteen years?" I chuckled nervously.

"Hahaha you would be 48" Sophie laughed.

"Yeah thanks for that"

"Ok, it is all settled if the Gods would be kind enough to leave, except for Apollo, then we can start this" Hecate ordered.

"Why does Apollo get to stay? Perseus is my son" Poseidon asked.

"Because Poseidon, Apollo is the God of medicine. Therefore if anything goes wrong then he can fix it"

"So you're saying that there is a chance where this could go completely wrong and we both could die?" Sophie asked

"No, I'm positive that there will be nothing wrong with Percy's transformation...I'm just worried about yours" Hecate admitted.

"Oh great...yeah...I think I might just faint right now" Sophie said and sat down on the floor.

"Don't worry, I'll save you" Apollo winked.

"Apollo, please do not hit on my daughter" I warned.

"Right, yeah, sorry" he apologised but still sat down next to Sophie.

I sat down as well and asked "So, we're actually doing this?"

"Yes, now I warn you this is going to hurt and then you're going to pass out, understand?" Hecate told me.

I nodded "Are you sure, you don't want to sneak me out of here..."

"Perseus" she snapped

"Sorry" I sighed. I felt a slight pain in my chest.

"Dad are you ok?" Sophie asked whilst trying to get to me but Hecate pushed her back.

"This bit is crucial, we can't have you messing it up" Hecate said.

"But that's my Dad and you're hurting him!" Sophie protested.

"Don't worry, I've got her" Apollo said and picked her up by her waist.

I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head and the last thing I heard was Sophie screaming  _Dad._


	4. Sleeping Beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the hits and kudos on this story mi amigos! :3   
> Glad that you like it! Please make sure to leave a comment telling me what you think!

I opened my eyes, only to quickly shut them again before the light permanently burned my retinas. A few minutes later I managed to open them successfully without feeling like a burning vampire. It looked like I was in a hospital bed in a normal hospital.  _Maybe the car crashed and I just had a freak dream. I bet Sophie is right outside ready to come in and tell me how much of an idiot I am and how worried she was._  But unfortunately that hope was shattered when Apollo walked in along with some of the other Gods.

"I see you're finally awake" he smiled "You look like your old self again"

Of course, I was in the hospital on Olympus. Why they even have that here I am not sure. It can't be everyday that a demi-god and his daughter are turned into Gods.

"Where's Sophie?" I asked worried about the lack of jokes being made about my new appearance from my daughter.

"About that...Perseus..."my Dad started to say

"It's Percy! You never used to call me Perseus so why are you doing it now? And where is my daughter?" I shouted.

I could tell by the looks on their faces that something was wrong. I jumped up only to be greeted with an ache in all of my muscles, but even with the protests from Apollo and my father I still tried to walk. I tried to get out of that room to see Sophie but Dad pushed my back down on the bed.

"No, where is she? I need to see her now" I demanded.

"Percy...something went wrong with the transformation" Athena said in the nicest tone she had- which I didn't even know existed.

"W-what?"I asked.

"Look Perce, she's alive ok...we managed to get a stable heartbeat after a while...but...we did nearly lose her" Apollo admitted.

"Let me see her  _now"_  I growled.

"Percy, I think it would be best for you to get some rest. This hasn't been easy on you either" Dad told me.

I ignored him and stood up again, adrenaline replacing the ache in my muscles. If they are going to be no help then I shall have to find her myself, but when I walked out of my hospital room I was greeted with an eighteen year old Nico.

"Woah Perce, I don't think you should be back on your feet yet" he told me.

"What, Nico? Last time I saw you, you looked like a 28 year old and now you look ten years younger" I said.

"Yeah, you know Gods can look anyway they like Percy" he reminded me

"Wait...so you're a God too?" I asked.

"Yeah, along with Annabeth, after you left we were chosen to also become Gods and we put every bit of our power into finding you...well I did anyway...without the Gods knowing. When I was searching for you I didn't want to drag you back...I just wanted to see my best friend again" he explained.

"Wow Neeks, thanks" I smiled "Can you do me a huge favour?"

"Depends" he considered.

"Do you know where Sophie is? I really need to see her" I told him,

"I'm not sure Perce, I think you need some rest first, you've been unconscious for three days" he told me.

" _Please_  Nico, she's my daughter and I just got told that she nearly died. I nearly lost her so  _please"_ I begged.

"Fine" he gave in "But the rest are not going to be happy"

"Stuff them, they've chosen to have us around forever, they can live with our choices" I said

"Nicely put my friend, follow me"

Instead of being in the hospital wing, like I thought she would be, she was in a private room across from the infirmary.

"Why is she in here?" I asked, I was about to open the door when Nico stopped me.

"Perce, before you go in there is something that I need to tell you" he said.

"And that would be?" I asked eager to see my daughter.

"Percy, when you go in there, she won't wake up. That was the problem with the transformation, we've tried everything and we're still monitoring her to make sure that she still has a steady heartbeat" he warned.

"What happened?" I asked "Everything in full detail"

"I'm sorry Perce, I don't know everything, and I think Apollo is the man for that job" he told me.

"Ok, lets' see how our patient is doing" Apollo said to my Dad whilst walking down the hall.

_Speak of the devil..._

"Percy" Apollo sighed "Would you like to see her?" he asked noticing my hand on the doorknob but not actually making a move to go in.

I nodded tears already gathering in my eyes, afraid for what was going to be behind that door. Relief came over me when I saw that she was still breathing, but that quickly washed away when I remembered what Nico said ' _she won't wake up'._  I held onto her hand and couldn't stop the tears from spilling over the edge of my eyes.

"Come on baby girl, please wake up" I pleaded.

I knew that there would be no response but it still made me cry harder. I didn't notice that Annabeth was sitting next to me and the others were gone.

"Hey Seaweed Brain" she smiled.

"Hi" I replied

"Don't worry, she'll get through this" Annabeth told me.

"No offense, but how do you know that for sure?" I asked.

"Because she has both of us in her and we are almost as stubborn as each other" she laughed.

"I just can't lose her, I'd never forgive myself if she dies" I cried.

"Percy, it's not your fault" Annabeth told me while rubbing my back.

"Yes it is, I didn't try hard enough to get her away from all of this. I tried to keep her away from this entire world and I promised her that we would just have a normal life and I failed her" I said.

"No you didn't, when we were in the throne room you can tell just by the way that she looks at you that she thinks you're the best Dad in the world. I may not have been around her as long as you have but I know that she would never blame you for any of this. And you shouldn't either Percy. None of this is your fault, and she is going to wake up" Annabeth said.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't want to interrupt but we have to discuss options" Apollo announced whilst walking in.

"What options?" I asked.

"Ways of trying to get her to wake up" he answered.

"What do you have in mind?" Annabeth asked.

"Well I have a theory and Poseidon has a different theory but I think mine is better" he stated.

"And they would be?" I asked.

"Well Percy, Apollo has a 'sleeping beauty' theory whereas my theory is that he is an idiot" Dad said. I didn't even notice that he walked in the room.

"Can you elaborate on the sleeping beauty theory?" Annabeth asked.

"Ok, so maybe this is like sleeping beauty where she is asleep and needs a kiss from her true love to wake her up from this deep sleep" Apollo smirked and leant over Sophie, puckering his lips.

"No" I objected and pushed him away from her.

"Well we can at least try! What other option do we have?" he threw his hands up in the air.

"What about Hypnos?" I suggested "He might be able to help"

"Good idea Percy, I'll contact him now" Poseidon said

"Fine" Apollo pouted

Dad came walking back in and said "Hypnos said that he'll see what he can do when he gets here, for now we wait"

"Thanks" I smiled sadly.

Aphrodite popped her head in and said "Hey Guys, Zeus wants everyone in the throne room so we can decide Percy's title"

"Not to be disrespectful or anything, Aphrodite, but I don't care much for my title at this point in time" I sighed.

"I know how about you stay here and come over later while the rest of us go to the meeting?" she offered.

I nodded "Thanks Aphrodite"

"That's ok, now everybody leave!" she ordered.

"One second" Apollo said

"Apollo, I will drag you by the ear if you do not come at this very second" Aphrodite warned

"Ok Percy, come get me if there is any change" Apollo said, Aphrodite marched in and grabbed Apollo's ear "Ow! Ok, I mean  _any_  change at all...ow! Aphrodite you are seriously hurting my ear"

She dragged him out and threw a small wave over her shoulder "See you later, Percy!"

I smiled but it didn't last very long. Guilt was still eating away inside of me. I know Annabeth said that it isn't my fault, and she thinks that Sophie doesn't think that it's my fault...but  _I_  think it is my fault and I've always had people tell me that only what I think matters.

Apollo walked back into the room and Hypnos was behind him.

"You finally managed to sneak out then?" I chuckled.

"Yeah, you can laugh but seriously it was not easy...anyway Percy meet Hypnos, Hypnos meet Percy" Apollo smiled.

"Ok, what do you need me to do?" he asked.

"Can you wake up this girl here?" Apollo asked.

"What happened?" Hypnos asked.

"Well, she is Percy's daughter. We had to turn Percy back into a seventeen year old and then into a God, we were hoping that since the mother is a goddess then the transformation for her would be simple but she fainted and then didn't wakeup...she also nearly died" Apollo explained.

"Right, well just by looking at her I can tell that she is physically exhausted. You know the body can only stand a certain amount of units of pain...this was obviously too much" Hypnos said.

"So what are you saying?" I asked.

"There is not much that I can do, I'm afraid, if I wake her up now then she will be in a significant amount of pain and I am not willing to do that. You are going to have to wait for her to wake up on her own terms" he explained

"How long do you think that's going to take?" I asked quietly.

"To be honest, it could vary from a day...to a month, you just have to keep an eye on her progress and do what you can to lower the pain she is in" he replied

"Thanks for helping out" I smiled.

He smiled back and said "Do you know what I strongly suggest?"

I shook my head and he carried on "That you also get some rest, that adrenaline that you're feeling will wear off in about a day. You've been through a great deal as well Percy. For you to be strong for your daughter you're going to need all of your strength to be there for her"

"Thank you for the advice I appreciate it but I would prefer to stay by her side" I told him.

"Ok, that strong suggestion wasn't to give you a choice Percy" he glared "I can, and believe me I will, make you sleep and actually get some rest"

"What? No! This is not a time for rest this is a time for family and I will be here every second of every day until she wakes up" I challenged.

Hypnos turned to Apollo and said "Make sure that he gets to a proper bed will you? And make sure that he is always watched. If he has to be coddled then so be it"

He walked towards me but I kept walking backwards until my back met a wall and I couldn't go any further.

"Sweet dreams Percy" he blessed and touched my head; I was out like a light.

_My dreams were no better than my reality. As you may know demi-god dreams are not just dreams, they are fragments of reality, either warning demi-gods, helping demi-gods or sometimes it can even be a God going into the dreams. Ancient laws say that they are not allowed to interfere directly with a hero's quest but that doesn't mean they're not allowed to interfere indirectly, if you get what I'm saying._

_Anyway, the dream took place in the throne room and the Gods were obviously arguing, like always. But this time it seems that they are arguing about...me._

" _I say the God of Heroes!" Zeus bellowed._

" _No, he should be the God of something to do with the sea" Dad disagreed._

" _That punk should be the God of swordplay" Ares said._

" _What? No, he should be the God of desire...have you seen how good looking he is?" Aphrodite exclaimed._

" _I have grown...to like the boy and I am willing to allow him to be Guardian of the Hunt" Artemis announced._

" _That wouldn't really work...since...we kind of had a child together and I am hoping that we will become a family" Annabeth said._

_Artemis shrugged "The offer is open"_

" _Alright...does anybody else have any suggestions for the title of Perseus?" Zeus asked._

_Demeter opened her mouth to say something but Zeus didn't let her say anything "Not you Demeter, I, and I'm sure everybody else on the council agrees, refuse to let him become the God of cereal"_

" _Oh! I got it! God of waves and tornadoes!" Dad shouted._

_Everybody started squabbling again until Nico Shouted "HEY!"_

_They all turned to him and he sighed "How about we discuss this with Percy, when he and Sophie are in better health, we don't need to add this stress to him"_

" _He is right, this could just hurt him more" Athena agreed._

_The scene changed and I was with Hypnos._

" _I'm sorry that I had to do that to you Percy, but you'll soon realise that it was for your own good" he said looking straight at me_

" _Wait you can see me?" I asked_

" _Of course I summoned you here and I am the God of Sleep...got to give me some credit" he laughed._

_I laughed with him but then asked "Wait...can you see Sophie in her dreams?"_

" _Ok, boy, I know you are out of practice with the Greek Mythology thing but lets' get one thing clear...do not mix me up with Morpheus who is the minor god of Dreams. I am of sleep, don't ever confuse me with that traitor ever again" he warned._

" _I'm sorry Hypnos, I just thought that since you are the God of sleep then you would be able to monitor dreams too" I sighed._

" _No, but I can confirm that your daughter is in the process of waking up, although I warn you, it could be in an hour...or a week"_

" _That's great!" I cheered "Wait, Hypnos, how long have I been sleeping?"_

" _Wake up and you'll find out" he told me._

I shook my head from side to side as I groggily woke up, at least the light in the room didn't burn my eyes this time, so that must mean that I wasn't sleeping as long as I was before.

"Good Morning Percy, I see that you decided to wake up today" Dad greeted me.

"Hey...how long was I asleep for?" I asked

"Two days" he shrugged.

"WHAT? That long? I swear it was a day, maximum!" I exclaimed

"No, Hypnos put you in a pretty deep sleep, which is good too because you really needed the rest" he told me.

"Ok, I need to go and visit Sophie" I said and moved to get up only to be pushed back down again.

"Seriously?" I growled.

"It's for your own good, Apollo told me that he would come and get you if there was any change in her condition. Also I was told to make sure that you stay rested too" he explained.

"I'm not an invalid! I'll be fine to walk to her room and see her!" I argued.

"Nope" he replied.

"Come on Dad, please! What would you do if you were me in this bed and I was in that room...probably scared and alone, not having a clue what was going on?" I asked.

"Percy, please do not put me in that position" he sighed,

"What would you do?" I pushed.

"I would defy all orders and go and see you, alright?" he shouted.

I was shocked by that answer, I knew that Dad acted as if I was his favourite son at times but I didn't really think that he would actually show it anytime soon

"But Percy, I am immortal and have been a God for much longer than you. I have never been through this transformation, and never will I have to, much less want to" he defended.

"Fine, I'll compromise...I am willing to sit in a wheelchair and be pushed around in it just so I don't have to 'waste' any energy...so I can go and see Sophie" I bargained

"Well...that does sound tempting...but alas I cannot agree" dad sighed.

"What? Why? And what sort of language is alas" I questioned getting angrier by the second.

"Because Percy, I have been told to keep you here... and even though I am not a stickler for rules I am worried about your health to so therefore I agree...and alas is English...maybe we should set up some lessons with Athena for you..."

"NO!" I shouted too quickly "...I mean I don't want to waste her time"

"Yeah...'cause that is totally the reason" Dad rolled his eyes.

"Well back to the main topic, what is the difference between me sitting here and me sitting in a wheelchair?" I asked.

"Percy please just give it up" Dad told me.

"I'm a parent; it's my job to worry!" I said.

"That does not make me feel any better...my only son is already a father" Dad shivered "Makes me feel old"

" _That_  makes you feel old? Not the fact that you have lived for thousands of years but the fact that your son, 32 years of age now, has had a child" I inquired.

"..Hey...do you know where my Dad is?" I heard a voice in the hallway say.

"Woah, you should still be resting" Apollo told her "Come on I'll take you back to your room"

I knew that the voice was Sophie and I jumped up only to be pushed down again and sighed in defeat.

"No, I want to see my Dad" Sophie yawned.

"Like father like daughter" Apollo chuckled "Come on then, he is right through here...but I want you to rest afterwards, understand?" he asked seriously.

It was the one of the only times where I had actually heard Apollo be serious.

"Dad!" Sophie smiled as Apollo guided her in.

This time I got up successfully without having anybody push me back down and hugged Sophie straight away "Don't ever do that to me again" I told her while kissing the top of her head.

"I won't" she reassured me.

"I think you need some sleep" I told her.

She shook her head but I could see that her eyes were drooping.

"You can take this bed" I smiled and tucked her in, which is something I haven't done since she was a child.

"Have a good sleep baby girl" I whispered.

She snuggled deeper into the duvet and I turned to my Dad and Apollo.

"Ok, well now that you are back on your feet, you can talk to the rest of the council and we can decide on what your title is going to be" Dad smiled.

"Be ready for your first argument Perce, it's going to be fun" Apollo smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading mi amigos! Hope you liked this chapter as well!   
> Remember to leave a comment telling me your thoughts! :)


	5. First Argument Of Many

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thank you so much for the kudos and the hits! I'm so glad that you like this story!   
> Here is the next chapter, mi amigos:) 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Please don't sue

I walked into the throne room of Olympus once again; I was no stranger to it, but just thinking about how many times I will be walking through these doors and sitting in there among the rest of the Gods, made me feel sick to my stomach. Nearly every day for the rest of my eternal life I will be stepping inside this room and most probably be involved in the fights with the other Gods.

"Perce, are you ok?" Apollo asked "You're looking a bit pale; maybe you need some more rest. This can wait till later"

I pulled away from him before he attempted to grab my arm and make me be bedridden once again "Apollo I'm fine seriously, just thinking" I reassured him.

"Ok, but if I see  _any_  signs of you being ill then I will confine you to a hospital bed" he warned.

I laughed and mock saluted "Yes, Sir"

"Hey don't be sarcastic with me young man! You may be a God now, but I am still older than you therefore I deserve respect" he pouted.

"Perseus, here is your own throne" Hephaestus `told me.

It was a beautiful throne next to my father's one...I guess now he can actually keep an eye on me.

"Wow thanks" I smiled at it in awe.

"Yes, yes now lets' get onto official business...Perseus' title" Zeus announced.

"Wait, hold up!" I said before they could start arguing.

"What sea spawn?" Athena asked "You don't actually get to pick your title"

"I know...I just wanted to ask something...why is everybody calling me Perseus all of a sudden. I'm Percy, always have been and always will be" I told them.

"Fine, whatever boy, now lets' get onto what we came here for...I vouch for God of Heroes" Zeus said.

"Not that I don't think it is a generous title brother...but I feel that Perseus should have more of a sea related title...as I have previously explained before" Dad told him.

I looked around the room, unfortunately already having heard the current argument in my dream. No argument is considered any fun if you have to listen to it twice. As I looked around I saw Nico being lectured by Demeter about cereal, Apollo was listening to music on his Ipod, Artemis was fully engaging in the conversation among many other of the Olympians. Hera looked like she couldn't care less and then my gaze fell on Annabeth who had her eyes trained on me. As soon as she realised I was looking she blushed and turned away and I slightly smirked. Although I'm not looking for a committed relationship right now, it still boosted my ego.

Thinking about females my mind wandered to thinking about how Sophie was doing. I should've stayed with her instead of being here...this argument is clearly getting nowhere.

"Sorry to interrupt in this meeting...but I think that Percy has had enough for one day, so I am going to take him back to the hospital wing" Apollo announced and pulled on my arm to get me to stand up.

"Do I really have to be bedridden again?" I whined once we had left the throne room.

"Nope, I just thought that you were getting bored and would probably prefer to be with your daughter...also it gave me an excuse to get out of there too" he smirked.

"Very sneaky" I praised

"Yes, so lets' go see how the patient is doing" he smiled.

"Ermm Apollo...there is something that I have been meaning to ask you" I said hesitantly.

"And that would be?" he asked.

"What actually happened during the transformation stage?" I asked.

He sighed "If it alright with you Perce, I would rather tell you that story when both you and Sophie are both well"

We walked to Sophie's bed in silence and saw that she was awake.

"How long have you been awake?"Apollo asked.

She shrugged and replied "A while, I guess, you guys don't have clocks around here"

"Yeah, I'll work on that, now how are you feeling?" Apollo asked

"Better" she nodded "Can I get out of bed now?"

I laughed "Wow, did I sound like that when I was moaning?"

"Yes, yes you did" Apollo sighed "And as for your question Soph...no, I think you should take things easy...and not follow the example of your father and wander about the place" Apollo glared at me.

"Sorry for being inquisitive" I pouted and sat next to Sophie "I'm the parent that actually has to look after their child"

"Ok, ok we'll assign blame and responsibilities later, right now I need to do some checks" Apollo said.

I pulled Sophie into a side hug and she fell asleep again.

"How long do you think it'll be before she is ready to walk around?" I asked Apollo.

"As long as she sleeps for most of today and tonight then she should be ready for anything tomorrow, why?" he replied.

"I was thinking of taking her back down to the mortal world to visit my Mum" I told him.

"You do know that you're going to have to ask the other Gods first right?" he informed me.

"What? Why?"

"You're kind of confined to Olympus; even though you can't really run away anymore they are dubious whether to let you out of their sight" he answered.

"Seriously? Can't they just give me a break? I haven't seen her in sixteen years!" I reminded him.

"I'm not saying that it is a definite no...just don't get your hopes up" Apollo said.

I nodded "So should I ask them at the next meeting or...?"

"To be honest with you, I would go straight away while they are still all here. Plus it would get them to stop arguing about your domains as a God for a while" he told me.

"Right" I agreed still not moving.

"Go on then, get moving" he laughed and pushed me out the bed and towards the door.

"Alright, no need to be pushy" I rolled my eyes.

"Just leave" he ordered

"Don't you need to be there too? You know for a vote or whatever" I asked.

"Not really, anyway just say that you snuck out" he replied

"Ok thanks Apollo" I said and walked out hoping that I could trust him not to flirt with my daughter once she wakes up...unless I am super quick and get back before she wakes up.

I then realised that I was outside the throne room. I gathered my long lost courage and walked through the doors, staying in my tiny form...I wasn't too comfortable in the sixty-foot form.

"Perseu- I mean Percy, you've come back" Zeus said.

"Yes, I was wondering if I could ask you a favour" I replied.

"What is that son?" Dad asked.

"Would it be ok to take Sophie back down to the mortal world to visit my mother? Since I have not seen her in sixteen years thanks to all of  _you_ " I reminded them.

"I don't see why not" Dad said.

"What? No! I don't think this is very wise" Hera declared.

"Why not?" I asked "Plus that made you sound like Athena"

"Excuse me sea spawn, but I am not the only one who thinks about what is wise or not" Athena glared.

"You kind of are" I argued.

"What makes you disagree with this Hera?" Dad challenged.

"We've spent sixteen years searching for the boy, we can't just let him go back to the mortal world, we need to show him some discipline!" she said.

"Come on! You're the goddess of family...are you really going to deny me going to reunite my family?" I asked.

"Brother, I have to agree with my wife...how do we know that he is not going to try and escape again?" Zeus asked.

"I promise that I won't, but since my mother is not allowed up to Olympus I think I deserve to be able to go down and see her. I need to spend some time with her before I lose her forever" I told him.

"Before we get into a debate on this, lets' hold a vote...where is Apollo?" Zeus asked.

I thought about what Apollo told me and replied "He is still with Sophie...I kind of snuck out"

"I'm sure we can ask his opinion on the matter later...now who votes for letting Percy go out." Zeus asked.

Dad, Artemis, Aphrodite, Hermes and Hestia put their hands up but everybody else's was down.

"That settles it, your query has been denied Percy" Zeus said in a monotone voice.

"Come on, please guys. You all know how much my mother means to me!" I told them.

"How about we let him go as long as he has an escort with him, so Poseidon can go along with them thus making sure that he returns" Hermes suggested.

Nearly everybody seemed to go along with that idea and it was decided that tomorrow Dad, Sophie and I would be going to see Mum. I just hope that she doesn't hate me after all of these years...and I hope that Paul has been looking after her. I wandered back to the hospital wing where I saw Apollo laughing and Sophie had punched his arm.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"He is being mean!" Sophie frowned.

"Come on Soph" Apollo laughed and put his arm around her which she shrugged off

"Where have you been Dad?" she asked.

"Well I asked the other Gods and you me...and my dad, Poseidon are going to go and see my Mum...who is your grandmother..." I replied awkwardly not knowing how to word it.

"Yay! We're finally going to go and see her!" Sophie cheered.

"Congrats Perce, you officially have the Gods wrapped around your finger" Apollo laughed "Why is Poseidon going?"

"They said that I'm not allowed to go unless I have an escort...and Dad probably wants to visit Mum anyway" I replied.

"Well, looks like you both need to get some rest for your venture out tomorrow; you can take that bed Perce" Apollo told me.

"Thanks" I smiled.

I said goodnight to Sophie and lay down in my bed. It made me wonder if we were going to get a place to stay other than the hospital wing, but then my mind wandered to seeing my Mum again. Maybe things will be looking up from here...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, mi amigos, I hope you liked it!   
> Remember to leave a comment so I know what you think, and I would love some more kudos! Thank you so much for the amount I have already, they're like internet hugs! :') 
> 
> Until next time, mi amigos.


	6. My Last Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, mi amigos!   
> Here is the next chapter- I must say I apologise for this and please don't hate me :P   
> Hehe all comments, kudos and hits are greatly appreciated:)

I was woken up by Apollo shaking my shoulder and Sophie laughing behind him. 

“What?” I groaned but one look from Apollo and then I realised what was happening today and the situation I was in. 

I jumped up and asked “Where can I shower? Where can I get ready? Where can I actually go?..” 

Apollo silenced me by lifting up his hand in a ‘stop’ gesture and replied “Calm down, you guys can come over to my place and get ready. I have some clothes that I can lend to you Percy and I’m sure we can find some for Sophie....maybe from Aphrodite or Annabeth!” 

“Wait, wait...how are you feeling Soph?” I asked.

“Much better...now lets’ go!” she chuckled.

Apollo’s palace matched his personality and job description, it was bright, part of it was poetic whilst another part of it was musical and then there was a totally isolated organised area with books of the different medicines.

“Lucky for you guys I called ahead and Aphrodite said she’ll bring in some clothes that are, and I quote _absolutely perfect!”_ he impersonated.

“Nice impression” I laughed.

“Well I don’t find it too amusing” Aphrodite glared whist walking in “But back to business, come on Soph you can come back to _my_ palace and get ready. A girl needs some girl influence in her life” 

“Why do I suddenly feel really scared?” I commented.

“Just because she is getting womanly influence now does not mean that she doesn’t need her Dad anymore, ok Percy?” Aphrodite laughed and dragged Sophie away.

I shook my head and went in the direction Apollo pointed me to “I put some clothes on the hamper there, just come out and find me once your done” 

I let the water go as high as it could and instantly felt at peace when I stepped under. It was nice to finally be able to take a shower after all those days of being cooped up in the hospital wing. I’m sure that Soph is feeling the same way too. 

After being in the shower for half an hour I decided to get out before Apollo thinks that I’ve drowned myself or something, even though I’m not quite sure if that is possible or not. I willed myself dry, another handy skill of mine, and changed into the clothes Apollo gave me. The shirt seemed to fit perfectly and I got a little more suspicious, especially since I recognised it.

“Hey Apollo?” I called out while walking out the bathroom.

“Yeah?” he replied not taking his eyes off the television.

“Is this my shirt? Like from sixteen years ago?” I asked.

“Yeah, your Dad kept the clothes that you left from camp and he dropped them off here when we first found you” Apollo replied.

“Okay...because this is not creepy at all...did you guys actually wash this?” I questioned.

“I think Poseidon did actually, he got so upset when you left that he went into ‘parent’ mode and just kept washing all the things you left behind, it was quite sad really, and he also had this picture of you that he carried around, now he just keeps it in his wallet or in his pocket” Apollo answered turning his focus back to the television.

“Right” I said not knowing what to say. I thought that changing the subject would be the best option “What are you watching anyway?” I asked and sat down next to him. 

“ _X-Factor_. Seriously some of these people should not be let through, sure they are funny because they can’t sing but that doesn’t mean that they should get through to the next round! Someone who really deserves to go through and maybe even win might not get the chance because that _idiot_ got through!” he scowled.

“Apollo, you’re the God of Music, therefore don’t you practically own this show?” I reminded him.

“Not exactly, I may plant the idea in someone’s head, more specifically Simon Cowell’s head, but he is his own person and I can’t influence the decisions people make” he sighed.

“Then why don’t you make up a rival show...do it so only good singers are invited to audition and the judges can’t see what they look like, only what they sound like and if they like the sound of them then they turn around and try to get them on their team. If more than one turns around then the contestant gets to pick what team they go on...and the winner can get a record deal or something” I suggested.

“Perseus Jackson! That is amazing! I can call it _The Voice_ and put some of today’s best singers as the judges!” he smiled.

“There you go, so you can watch _X-Factor_ for the laughs and _The Voice_ for serious singing” I smiled back. 

“Has anybody ever told you that you are a genius?” he cheered

“No, but I’ll hold you to that in case anybody tries to deny it” I smirked.

“Ah, one day into godhood and the almighty Percy has already found away to annoy the great Athena” Apollo mocked.

“I wouldn’t say _annoy_ exactly, I just have a defence if she tries to call me stupid or an idiot again” I corrected him.

“Yeah, ‘cause that is totally the reason” he replied and then turned back to his television show. 

“What are you two watching?” Dad asked as he walked in while a person’s singing resembled a cat getting run over by Ares’ motorcycle...repeatedly. 

“One of Apollo’s shows” I shrugged “Anyway, when can we go?”

“As soon as Sophie is ready” he smiled. 

“Good thing I’m ready then” Sophie smiled and sat next to me.

I looked at her and asked “Wait a second...they look _exactly_ like your original clothes....did Aphrodite like create them out of thin air?” 

“No, I retrieved your car, it was by our trick house anyway so I just bought it on up to Olympus” Aphrodite smiled.

I hadn’t realised that she came in and after she reminded me of the _house_ incident I felt kind of sick. These people tricked me into becoming a God and here I am being all friendly and nice, pretending that they didn’t ruin my life.

“Wait, my car?” I asked “You’ve got my car?” 

“Yeah” she said “Do you want to see it?” 

“Of course I do! Where’s my baby?” I pleaded.

“Baby?” Apollo asked.

“Yeah, I swear he loves that car more than he loves me” Sophie told him “But come on Dad, we can see your _baby_ after we’ve visited Gran!” 

 “That is a good point” I agreed “Ok lets’ go!” 

“Alright, but we’re going to have to take the long route, if I flash into your mothers’ house she’ll probably have a heart attack....and then kill me” Poseidon grimaced which made me think that something similar has happened before.

We walked through Olympus, and I realised that I have never taken in the actual beauty of the place. Everything was done to perfection and it seemed that nothing was out of place. We went down the elevator, and believe me the music has _not_ improved at all! If possible it has gotten worse! As we walked through the lobby of the Empire State Building the guy at the front desk had to do a double take when he saw my Dad and nearly fell off of his chair. Fun times, ay? 

“You do realise that we could have just ‘flashed’ or whatever you call it, in front of her door and then knocked right?” Sophie asked feeling bad about scaring that guy.

“But that’s no fun! Come on I thought you had more of Percy in you!” Dad said.

“According to Dad I do, it was just the simpler way of doing things” she shrugged.

“That is true, but we’ve started this way now and at least we can talk! I don’t even know my own granddaughter, how bad is that?!” he shook his head.

“I’ll let you two catch up later, can we _please_ just flash in front of Mum’s door? Even I’m getting bored of walking now” I sighed

“Fine” Dad huffed “You two are no fun”

After Dad _finally_ flashed in front of Mums’ door the nervous feeling had settled back in my stomach. She probably doesn’t even want to see me, to be honest I deserve the ‘Worst Son Award’, mothers shouldn’t have to put up with looking after their delinquent sons, only for them to run away and break their promises. I didn’t phone her or give her any hint that I was still alive, absolutely nothing, for sixteen years. No Mother should have to go through that.

“Stop worrying” Dad told me “Everything will be fine”

A woman answered the door and gasped “Percy? Percy is that really you?” 

“Hey Mum” I greeted sheepishly “Yeah it’s me”

She pulled me into a tight hug and I returned it “I’ve missed you so much” I admitted.

“Oh Percy, please don’t ever do that to me again” she told me.

“I won’t Mum, I promise, I’m here to stay” I told her, meaning my promise this time. 

“And who is this young lady?” Mum asked pulling away from the hug and gesturing to Sophie.

“Mum, this is my daughter, Sophie” I smiled.

“Oh my Gods, I have a granddaughter” she smiled and pulled Sophie into a hug “I thought I would never live to see the day” she joked.

“It’s good to meet you” Sophie smiled and returned the hug.

Mum pulled away and quickly greeted Poseidon and said “You are staying aren’t you? I’ll make some blue cookies, have you ever tried them dear?” she asked Sophie

“Yeah! Dad made them a couple of times, he always said that yours were the best because you had the secret ingredient” she answered

“Ah yes, the womanly touch, that always helps” Mum smiled “Make yourselves at home, well it is your home love” she laughed “I’ll be right out”

We sat down on the couches and waited for Mum to come back and when she did she had a tray of tea and coffees.

“You are a life saver” Sophie and I said at the exact same time as we each picked up a cup of tea.

“Ah, I guess you two really are alike” Poseidon laughed picking up a coffee

“Yes, now tell me everything” Mum smiled.

“Well...to start with I was contemplating leaving the country but then Sophie was left on my doorstep, and yet I knew she was my child because she had a note from Annabeth tied to her wrist. So I brought her up whilst we were on the road, we would stay in each place for a couple of months, I would send her to school, or I even homeschooled her at one point, that was a mistake” I laughed “And then we got caught, went up to Olympus and got turned into Gods” 

“So they really did make you turn against your will?” Mum asked.

I nodded and she glared at Dad “I’m sorry Sally, but I couldn’t convince them otherwise, they were all set on turning Percy into a God, it was out of my hands”

“You could have prevented it; he is your son for crying out loud!” Sally told him

“I know, I know, but what has been done, is done. At least this way Percy can visit you more often, it’ll be like he never left” Dad smiled.

“But he won’t get the life he deserves to have, he won’t be able to grow older Poseidon” she reminded him.

“Hey Mum, its’ ok” I reassured her “I’m just glad that I have got to see you again” 

She smiled and pulled me into another hug. The rest of the day was spent eating blue cookies and drinking more tea and getting to know what Mum has been up to. When I asked about Paul, she told me that he was still a teacher at Goode and was still enjoying it, which is a good thing. I’m just glad that all through this Mum and Paul got to live a normal life without the threat of monsters or anything that could endanger their lives.

“Percy, can I speak to you in the kitchen?” she asked.

I looked over to Dad and Sophie laughing with each other and nodded “Of course”

When we reached the kitchen she sighed and closed the door behind her “There is something that I have been meaning to tell you” 

“What is it Mum?” I asked.

“The thing is...what I am trying to say is.....oh I don’t know” she cried and put her head in her hands “There is no right way to say what I am saying”

I hugged her and tried to calm her down “Mum, it’s ok, just take baby steps” I told her remembering the good times when she used to say that to me whenever I was trying to say something but couldn’t .

“I just...want you to know...that even though the situation that you came back to me is horrible...I am so glad that you are here Percy. Words just don’t express how I am feeling right know” she told me.

“I’m glad to be back too Mum, we’ll make it through this. It’s not going to be easy, I know that, but we will because we always do, right?”

“Right” she nodded “Now, Paul is going to be home in a minute and I suggest that we go somewhere special” 

“Montauk?” I asked eagerly

“Montauk” she agreed.

“Yes!” I cheered “I always told Sophie that I would take her there, but we have never been close enough for us to go there” 

“Well I guess that now is the best time for her to visit...and hopefully many more visits to come” Mum laughed.

“So when does Paul get off work?” I asked eagerly.

Mum laughed and replied “Still my same old Percy, he should be back in about an hour” 

We walked back into the lounge and saw Dad telling Sophie about the sea and she looked genuinely interested but with my daughter you can never tell, she can act just about any emotion! 

“So what you guys talking about?” I asked.

“Granddad was telling me about the sea, can we go see a merman?” she asked me.

“Sure we can baby girl” I smiled and pulled her into a side hug. 

“Hey honey I’m home” Paul called out.

“Oh he is home early, we can get going much sooner now” Mum smiled and headed out to greet Paul “Quick honey, I have someone to show you” she told him.

Mum pulled Paul into the lounge and his face was surprised when he saw me.

“Percy?” he asked.

“Hey Paul” I greeted “How you doing?” 

“I’m good thanks you? Wow, you look like you haven’t aged a day” he chuckled.

“Yeah funny that, I was 32, haha, but anyway here is my daughter Sophie” I introduced. 

“Good to meet you” he smiled.

“You too” she replied.

“Good to see you as well Poseidon” Paul said.

“Likewise” Dad nodded. I could tell that there was still tension between those two but I hoped that it wouldn’t ruin the festivities that were about to happen.

“So how does going to Montauk sound to everybody?” Mum asked.

“That sounds great” Paul agreed.

“What do you say baby girl?” I asked.

“Great!” she said “You said that you would take me there!” 

“Well actually Sally, I told the rest of the Gods that I would get Percy back as soon as possible...I’m not sure if we’ll be able to go” Dad sighed.

“What?” I shouted.

“Come on Poseidon I haven’t seen my son in sixteen years because of you and your side of the family, I’m not going to let you take any more time with him away from me” Mum told him.

“But-” Dad tried to argue

“Seriously Dad? Please! Since when do you take orders from Zeus? I refuse to have a curfew and to have to be returned to Olympus, I come and go by my own terms and you guys are just going to have to work around that!” I told him.

“Look son, I’m sorry, but rules have to be obeyed...”

“Please” Sophie begged “This is the first time that I have actually been able to spend time with my grandparents and get to know my family” she even used her famous puppy dog eyes on him, the ones that even _I_ cannot refuse.

“Fine” Dad gave in “But if Zeus is angry when we get back then I am blaming you two”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way Dad” I smirked

“Alright, alright, no need to be smug!” he said.

Thankfully Mum and Paul’s new house wasn’t too far from Montauk so we all got in their car and drove there, which took about an hour. 

When we got there we set up a campfire, swam and generally had a good time whilst we could. It was only then when I noticed that Mum wasn’t looking too good.

“Hey Mum, are you alright? You look kind of pale” I said concerned.

“Sally?” Paul asked.

She shook her head “C-call an ambulance” 

I rushed over to Mum and Paul called an ambulance whilst Dad called for Apollo. 

“Hold on Mum, help is coming....how can we help her? What’s going on?” I asked Paul.

“Perce, she’s been ill for quite a while now...hopefully this is just a scare though” Paul answered not giving me any specific details.

The ambulance came and Paul, Sophie and Dad told me that I could ride with Mum; Apollo was also in the back trying to get whatever treatment that was necessary ready. 

“P-Percy?” Mum asked.

“Mum, don’t worry, everything is going to be ok” I told her.

She shook her head “I-I made a bucket list...and I’ve finally completed it” 

“W-what do you mean?” I stammered.

“Y-you were my last wish, Percy, I-I love you” she told me and closed her eyes. 

“No! No Mum, please don’t leave me, I’ve only just got you back” I cried “Why is nobody helping her?!”

I held onto my Mum’s hand as it went limp in my own.

“Why aren’t you doing anything?” I shouted at the paramedics.

“I’m sorry Perce, but there is not much we could do for her, whatever we gave her wouldn’t be able to stabilise her heartbeat until we got to the hospital...I’m sorry” Apollo apologised.

I shook my head “Please, there has to be something you can do...you’re a _God_ for crying out loud...there must be something, _please_ Apollo” 

“Sorry Perce, come on lets’ get inside, we can wait for the others in the waiting room” he told me.

I didn’t want to go; I just sat there holding onto my mother’s hand. Anger and guilt was eating away inside of me but I couldn’t feel anything. Numb, I was just numb. Somehow Apollo managed to pull me away from her body and my own body just crumbled to the ground as I tried to walk, resulting in Apollo having to support most of my weight until we got into the waiting room and he sat me down in an uncomfortable chair.  

A few minutes later, which felt like hours, the others ran in and Sophie hugged me. I could just about lift my arms to hug her back, but when I did I started sobbing on her shoulder while she tried to calm me down. 

“S-she didn’t make it?” Paul guessed, I nodded slightly and then he joined our hug in tears. I knew that Dad was crying on the inside, my Mum was apparently one of the only mortals that he felt a connection to and actually loved, but he stayed strong on the outside, even though he looked as if he was about to break down at any second.

“Poseidon, I think you should take Percy and Sophie back up to Olympus, give them some space.....I’ll make sure that Paul gets home after he has said his goodbyes” Apollo said.

Dad nodded and helped me up along with Sophie, without complaining this time Dad just flashed us straight up to Olympus, but unfortunately we landed in the throne room.

“Bit late aren’t we Poseidon, and Perseus what is up with you?!” Zeus roared.

I didn’t want to answer, and I didn’t have to because Zeus carried on shouting “We told you to bring him back after he has visited his mother for a short amount of time, we have important business to attend to and I am extremely angry-”

I stopped him there finally finding my voice “You’re angry?” I laughed “I think I have more of a right to be angry then you do Zeus!” 

“What do you mean?” he asked yawning...and that was when I completely lost it.

“You knew didn’t you Hades?” I shouted “Oh wait, I shouldn’t single you out, who am I kidding? You all knew didn’t you?!” at the end I was practically screaming.

“Percy, son, calm down” Dad told me.

“No! I will _not_ calm down! For years my mother was all that I had and she has just died! I’ve spent the last sixteen years playing your stupid little games when I could have been spending more time with her! And don’t you _dare_ deny that you didn’t know because I know that you did and you still nearly refused to let me see her! You tried to limit my time with her! Sophie barely even knew her and you expect me to calm down?! Well I won’t! You hear that?! I _will not_ calm down!” 

I didn’t care that I had tears streaming down my face, as far as I am concerned I am allowed to mourn. I didn’t care that they were all looking at me as if I had snapped Zeus’ lightning bolt in two, I just didn’t care about anything. The one person who was always there for me when I was younger, the one person who tried to support me the best that they could, was the one person who I’ve just lost for eternity without being able to fully thank her. 

“I just- I just can’t do this right now” I said and walked out of the throne room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me! Anyway, hope you liked it!   
> Please remember to leave a review telling me what you thought:)  
> Kudos are loved and internet hugs back to everyone who gives me one :D


	7. Getting To Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey mi amigos! Here is the next chapter, so sorry for the wait!   
> Hope you like it and thank you for all the hits, kudos and comments, it really does mean a lot!   
> I appreciate all of your feedback!

Luckily after I had stormed out of the throne room I bumped into Apollo, quite literally. I told him the situation and thankfully he understood and guided me back to his palace, where he told me I was welcome to stay until my palace was ready. Of course what he actually meant by that was I had no other choice other than to stay with him, unless I really wanted to face the other Gods and ask them if I could stay with them after I just blamed them for my mother’s death....maybe that wasn’t the best idea I’ve had in a while but I am not going to bottle these emotions inside, I have a right to be angry with them and they need to realise this. Obviously I can’t let them think that they are going to get away with everything they have done and put me through, hell no. 

I collapsed on the bed in the spare room, my mind was too tired to even try and comprehend what was going on and all the thoughts that were building inside of my brain. My mother is gone. I am stuck with the same people for the rest of my life, who annoy the hell out of me and expect me to just get on with it and on top of that I still have a daughter to take care of. Normally when I am stressed out like this Sophie pushes me out of the door and tells me to get some fresh air and to find a way to clear my mind. Of course I can’t do this now because I am _confined_ to Olympus according to Zeus and it looks like I am going to be grounded for the next one hundred years or so. Now I understand why Dionysius is so moody and uptight all the time, being grounded is not fun...but at least he can escape Olympus by going to camp, I’m just stuck here. I just hope that I don’t end up as sour as a grape just like him, no pun intended.  

I didn’t realise that I had fell asleep until I vaguely heard Sophie sneak into my room and snuggle up to my chest. I pulled her into a hug; this wasn’t easy on the both of us. All of her life I always told her about how great her grandmother was and how we would spend loads of time together in the future and then when we finally visit her, she dies. Having a proper family was both of our wishes, but for now it is just the two of us, the way that it always has been and always will be. Maybe it’s for the best, as long as we have each other than nothing can go wrong. 

I was woken up, once again, by somebody shaking my shoulder. I opened an eye and looked down at Sophie, who was still asleep. My opened eye wandered around the room until it landed on my father. I opened my other eye and guilt started to eat away at me...I basically blamed him too for all of this and he didn’t deserve it. I’ve lost two parents in the matter of a day that has got to be some sort of record. 

“Morning Perce, how you feeling?” he asked in a gentle voice.

I shrugged “The same. That’s all it’s ever going to be like isn’t it? Just the same” 

He pulled me into one of his rare hugs “I am so sorry about your mother Percy, I wish that I could have done something to stop it...or even better I could have done something to stopped all of this, you could have been living a normal life with a wife, children, a good job and I didn’t try hard enough to stop the Gods from forcing you into one of us...”

“Dad, stop” I told him “It wasn’t your fault and I don’t blame _you_ in any way” 

“But we...” 

I interrupted him “No Dad, they! Them, I may blame them for what they have done but in no way do I blame you. You’ve been here for me when I’ve needed you and you fought my case for when I wanted to see Mum. Even though the visit had a terrible ending I’m glad that you still let me visit her and you didn’t make me go back to Olympus when you said we had to” 

“Ok then Percy, I didn’t come here to argue with you and the best that I can do now is give my apologises, whether you accept them or not is up to you” he said “Anyway changing the subject, I thought that you would like some time alone so I got Annabeth to work overnight and your palace is finished. We can take care of Sophie and you can explore and just...clear your mind” 

I nodded “Thanks, I may have to take you up on that offer” 

“You should, only Annabeth is there putting some finishing touches on the place, you probably won’t even see her, and Sophie needs to get to know the Gods anyway” Dad said.

“And it would be a good place to get some down-time” I added “Alright, look after my little girl though; otherwise I will not be happy” 

He held up his hands and chuckled “Ok, ok point taken, go get ready” 

Before I left I asked “Do you know where any of my clothes are?” 

Dad threw some to me from the drawer next to him and I went to take a _long_ shower. Any way in which I can kill time is good to me. It’s been two days and I already feel restless, what am I meant to do with eternity?! Leaving the matter alone in my mind, I stepped out of the shower, willed myself dry and put on my clothes. Then the obvious though occurred to me...how would I even know what my palace even looked like?

“Hey Percy! You’re up! Great come on, you have to see your palace man, it looks awesome!” Apollo exclaimed and pulled me out onto the grounds of Olympus. 

I guess I have just found my tour guide. 

**Sophie’s POV**

I woke up and found that Dad was nowhere to be found, instead I found Poseidon happily sitting in a nearby chair next to Apollo playing cards.

“Having fun there are we?” I asked making them both jump and lose their cards.

“No fair Soph! I was actually winning for a change!” Apollo scowled.

 “Don’t scowl” I warned “It makes you look older” 

Apollo’s face fell and Poseidon and I burst out laughing.

“I shall never scowl again” Apollo vowed.

“Okay....so where’s Dad?” I asked.

“We suggested that he have some alone time, just to think things through” Poseidon explained “He is in your guys’ palace now and I’m sure he’ll show you around later...but for now you get to hang out and get to know the Gods!” 

“How....fun?” I replied.

“Come on Soph! It won’t be that bad” Apollo told me.

“On the contrary I think it will” I disagreed “I’m quite sure that the rest of the Gods are pretty miffed with how Dad shouted at them yesterday and then having to hang around with a kid for the day must seem very boring to them” 

“You see, that is where you are wrong. Us Gods are down with the kids, we know how to speak and connect with you, init” Apollo laughed.

“Please do not _ever_ say that word again” I begged “It makes no sense whatsoever! What is in what? And there should be a pause between ‘in’ and ‘it’ seriously, are some people illiterate?!” 

“Wow...and that is where the Annabeth/ Athena side of her comes in” Poseidon commented.

“Just saying” I sighed.

“Anyway....why don’t you get ready and we can get this day started?” Apollo suggested.

“Or I can stay in my PJs and be lazy for the day” I said.

“What? No! Just the other day you were moaning because you didn’t want to stay in bed and now you do?” Apollo said.

I shrugged “I just had a change of heart”

He chuckled and shook his head “You know what? No. You are getting out of bed even if I have to drag you out”  

“Ooo I ‘m scared” I challenged, not realising that he was actually serious and he picked me up out of my bed. 

“Dude!” I shouted.

“Now lets’ go face Olympus” he smiled.

“Fine. You win” I said through gritted teeth “Just put me down so I can go and get ready”

“Ah that is more like it” Apollo told me and put me down. 

I dragged my feet into the bathroom, not sure what to expect for the day ahead of me.

**Percy’s POV**

After Apollo showed me the start to my palace he skipped off and left me, which I was grateful for. If he decided to stay I probably would’ve snapped at him and then I would’ve felt really bad. There was only one word for the palace and that was stunning. Absolutely stunning, beautiful. All of the good adjectives Athena could name and then some. Seriously, it was that amazing. Maybe I could just hide out here for the rest of my immortal life, then I won't have to converse with the Gods and everything will turn out ok for me and Sophie…sorry Sophie and I. Hey, I'm spending an eternity with Athena, if I don't correct myself now then the chances are she won't shut up about grammar for the next one hundred years and I don't think I can live with that. Anyway…back to the palace, at the entrance of the drive there was an arch, which had golden vines wrapping around it and gold flowers sprouting out from the vines. I guess a blessing from Mr. D? The drive was cobbled and on either side there were flowerbeds of all the flowers you could imagine that seemed to go on forever. And all those different flowers you could imagine there was every colour of that flower for each of them. It was like walking through a rainbow….with dirt and path as well. Obviously Demeter had something to do with this, I'm just glad that the flowerbeds aren't filled with cereal, that would have been strange. I finally reached the palace doors, which looked as if they were made out of gold, and as I tried to open one of the double doors it felt like it was made out of gold as well. I thought that being a God meant super strength but I don't think I'll be able to leave because frankly I am too lazy to even try to open those doors again. The entrance hall was magnificent , there were greek paintings of the Gods and Greek Tales on the ceiling and there were pillars which held up the ceiling, again wrapped in gold vines and gold flowers. The floor was polished white granite and between the four pillars on the other side of the room, were separate rooms which led to different parts of the palace. Looks like I've got my whole day sorted.

"Percy?" a voice called out.

I turned around and replied "Oh, hi Annabeth"

And there goes my plan for being alone for the day. I know Annabeth better than anybody, and believe me she is not going to leave even if I ask her to. And I bet her stubbornness as been enhanced since she is now a Goddess.

"Hey, I'm sorry for what happened to you Mum" she told me sadly.

"Yeah…thanks…I guess that is what I have to get used to now, watching everybody around me die" I sighed.

"Ah Seaweed Brain, it's not like that. Everybody who you are close to now are with you, in immortality. You've got me, Nico, Thalia and our daughter" she reminded me.

I nodded "Yeah I guess" but I didn't exactly agree "If it's alright with you, I might take a look around, get myself together"

"Sure, sure. I can show you around. As the new and official architect of Olympus I can show you why I put everything in and any changes that you want made I'll do straight away" she smiled. Without giving me time to decline her offer she pulled on my arm and we were on our way around the palace. 

The first room we stopped in was, obviously the library since I was with Annabeth, but even for a place that was meant to be boring and filled with old books it was beautiful. On top of the doors there was a silver engraved owl, the symbol for Athena. Of course the Goddess of Wisdom was going to make sure there was a library in my place. Just another way of driving me crazy. In the library the shelves were filled with books from the floor to the ceiling, and there was a ladder which slides across so you can reach all of the books, like the one from Beauty and the Beast…don't judge me, I am a sucker for a good Disney movie. Down the middle of the room there were seats and couches and desks…all of which I could either read on or work on if I wanted to. Or if I just wanted some time on my own with a good book and a cup of tea. Annabeth led me out of the library, but I wasn't listening to a word she was saying, just giving her the occasional nod from time to time to give her the impression that I was listening. I've known her since I was twelve and this tactic was not unusual for me, although I normally did get caught by her by now. The next room we went into seemed even cosier than the library. I checked the symbol, which was fire, and assumed that it was Hestia because if it was Hephaestus than I'm sure this room would have been a forge or something. The room had a lounge feel to it. There was a massive couch in the middle and a flat screen television, but also a massive fireplace to keep the room warm. Definitely Hestia's symbol. Also beyond the lounge area there was a kitchen and a dining room, incase there ever was a full family living here I guessed. I'm not crazy on the whole idea of letting Sophie near a kitchen but since we are immortal now, I am reassured by the fact that she can't kill herself whilst doing so. But nobody can make me eat what she cooks, that is for sure. The next room we went to had a symbol of a Lyre on top and I was certain that it was to symbolise Apollo. As we walked in there were instruments hanging up on the walls or in the corners and changing song lyrics on the spare space of the walls. 

Annabeth answered the question before I could even ask it "Yes, the lyrics are changing. For the moment they are just some lyrics from popular songs-" I noticed the lyrics to Flo Rida's Whistle at that very second and they disappeared as quickly as they came "-But if you start writing song lyrics or if Sophie does…then the walls will memorise them so you don't forget them"

I couldn't even comment on how awesome that was. What really made me laugh was the small First Aid Kit hanging up next to an electric guitar. Once the God of Healing always the God of Healing I guess.  

"Come on, I want to show you downstairs before we go anywhere else" Annabeth beamed.

"Downstairs? I choked "I thought _this_ was the ground floor!" 

"Oh Seaweed Brain, you are in for a real surprise" she laughed and dragged me out of the music room.

A part of me was glad that Annabeth was here to show me around, to be honest if I was on my own I would've have looked around those rooms and then settled in front of the fireplace, not bothering to check anything else out, besides the kettle to make myself a cup of tea. As we were going down I got the familiar feeling of being in the Underworld…were we underground? I'm not sure if that is even possible being in the air on Olympus. Annabeth opened the door once we managed to get down all the stairs and in front of me were silver trees that were growing all kinds of Gems and Jewels. It then occurred to me that I didn't check the symbol. I retreated back outside the door and sure enough there was the symbol of Hades- jewels. There was a whole garden here, just like Persephone's down in the Underworld. It was breath taking. 

"Beautiful isn't it?" Annabeth smiled "Hades refused to not have one of these here. He wanted to thank you for making him and his children feel welcome, on Olympus and in Camp Half Blood" 

"….Wow….." was all I could say.

"But this isn't it" she smirked "There is another door over there, Hades wasn't too happy about it but it was the only place I could put this room"

"What room?" I asked but then noticed the symbol of a grapevine. Dionysus. We walked in and it was a massive underground cellar.

"Why would Mr. D want me to have a cellar here?" I asked.

She shrugged "Not sure. He said every grown man should be allowed to have a drink in a while but I'm not sure what his superior motive is. Maybe he is thinking of hiding down here when he wants a bottle of wine without Zeus knowing" 

"Wouldn't surprise me" I laughed.

We walked back up to the first floor and Annabeth told me "Before I show you the second floor, I think you should see the top floor first. There are only two rooms there anyway" 

I nodded knowing that there was no point in arguing because I have no clue where to go. 

"Wait if there is a second floor…and a top floor…how can I still see the ceiling from the first floor?" I asked.

We walked up the first flight of stairs and I immediately answered one of my own questions. The second floor was like a circular balcony, just with more rooms than the first floor. So I could literally look over the railing and see the first floor.

"Ok" I nodded "But that still doesn't explain the top floor…isn't this the top floor…the ceiling is just there?" I asked.

"Just because there is a ceiling it does not mean that it is the end…anyway, you'll understand when we get up there" she replied.

"More stairs?" I moaned.

"Come on Seaweed Brain, be excited!" she told me and started running up, pulling me along with her. 

I ran up and then noticed the stairs had changed from granite to glass. I looked up at a glass door and saw the symbol of Zeus, an eagle. We walked in and I noticed that we were in a glass dome and I could see all of Olympus from up here.

This is mostly for nights since it can get terribly hot in the day and there isn't much in the sky during the day. But during the night, you can use these telescoped to look at stars and the moon" Annabeth told me "And now we go through this glass door"

I saw the symbol of Artemis and wondered what this could be and as we walked in I could only see glass everywhere.

"Ok, maybe I should have shown you this at night…anyway, in this room, at night, the constellations from the night sky will be across the floor…so it'll feel like you're up with the stars" Annabeth smiled.

"Oh my Gods, this is just amazing" I exclaimed.

"Still got another floor to go Perce, so come on" she told me. 

I took one last glance around the rooms and went back down the glass steps…soon turning to granite ones. We were now on the circle balcony floor as I like to call it…also known as the last floor. Firstly Annabeth led me into a room which had the symbol of Poseidon, a trident, I wondered what Dad could possibly want me to have in the palace. We walked in and it was quite a simple room actually, but what made me smile was the view of the sea and the trident in the corner of the room. 

"Your Father made sure that the view will always stay the sea, no mater what" Annabeth whispered to me. The sea, as always, was beautiful but Annabeth pulled me out of my trance "Come along now" 

The next room had the symbol of winged shoes, which of course led to Hermes. The room looked like his cabin at camp…of course there was the absence of many children, which I won't complain about. On one of the walls there was a world map that filled up the whole wall, pinpointing places I should visit and in the middle of the room was a globe. All around the room there were different electronics, and a bed next to the window (which was from the ceiling to the floor) incase Sophie or I decided to sleep in here. It was a gamer's heaven. The next room scared me, the symbol was a dove. The symbol of the Love Goddess Aphrodite. Who knows what she has in store for me. I hesitantly opened the door and was greeted with what looked like a wardrobe.

"Is this a wardrobe? It's massive?! Is Narnia back there or something?" I asked Annabeth whilst walking in.

She laughed at me "No Seaweed Brain. This is called a walk-in wardrobe. Also known as every girls' dream. And Aphrodite has already filled it with clothes, shoes and accessories for you and Sophie" 

"Wow" I repeated. I was at a loss of words today.

The next room we went into was Hephaestus, and it was a forge, so basically Tyson could visit more often, yet still carry on working for my Dad in the forge! The symbol of a blacksmiths hammer obviously goes with that room. I brightened up after being told that Tyson could visit but it also made me think that I am closer than ever to losing him. He'll be gone soon and I'll still be here, just with an empty forge. The next room was from Ares, with a symbol of a Vulture which was kind of creepy, but apparently he claimed that I needed to have a training room especially with the amount of training I'm going to be given one they decide on my domains. Great. How fun. The next, and thankfully last, three rooms consisted of bedrooms each with en-suites. The one next to the training room was a simple guest room which Annabeth thought would be a good idea for visitors, the next room was Sophie's and had a symbol for the Child of Olympus on top. We stopped outside the last room, I checked to see what Greek God had symbolised this one, if any. There was a majestic peacock that hung over the top of the door and it's feathers held many colours. That was when I recognised it this was Hera's symbol. Goddess of Marriage and…..childbirth?! 

"Woah, I don't think I want to sleep in there with anybody just yet!" I told Annabeth.

She simply glanced at the symbol and chuckled "Perce, it's not what you think…if you walk in there with a girl they're not going to automatically get pregnant" 

"OK then, what does it mean?" I asked.

"You already know that Hera is the Goddess of Marriage" I nodded "It just shows that this is the master bedroom…you know normally a room for a married couple…but it is your room Seaweed Brain" 

I walked in and it was amazing. The bed, which was on top of a furry white rug, looked so comfortable, I could quite literally fall asleep on it now. Opposite the wall was another wardrobe, as if I need another one after Aphrodite's room. It was simple yet so elegant, and Annabeth told me that I could change the view out of the window to whatever I liked. Whether it be the sea, or the city lights of Manhattan…to the Eiffel Tower in Paris. 

I noticed that Annabeth had started rambling again, but I tuned out although I did catch onto one thing "…hopefully our bedroom quite soon"

"Wait wait….hold up! Rewind that sentence please" I asked.

"Perce, I built this palace for us…you do know that right? This is so we can become the family that we've always wanted and be able to have proper children" she told me taking a step towards me and thinking that I had actually listened to the original sentence. 

"What do you mean by _proper children?_ We have Sophie- there is nothing wrong with her! And I'm sorry Annabeth but now is not a good time to have a full on relationship for me! I've spent the past sixteen years single and raising Sophie and suddenly I've been thrown into the world of the Gods and once again just expected to adjust to it. And I've just lost my mother!" I took a deep breath and continued "Maybe in a few centuries or so Annabeth but….not right now" 

**Sophie's POV**

After I was ready I walked into the bedroom and saw Apollo and Poseidon in another game of cards. Maybe another chance to scare them for revenge on making me actually do something. I smirked to myself and snuck behind Apollo.

"BOO!" I shouted causing his to throw his cards in the air and flip the table on Poseidon.

"Hahaha I think Poseidon wins" I laughed.

"Not cool Soph" he glared "Not cool"

"Well, I think we should get this started so we can get it over and done with" I smiled "Unless you are willing to just have a pyjama day and watch movies, I won't object to that" 

"Nope, come on Uncle P. Lets' go" Apollo said.

"Give me a second, you were the one who threw a TABLE on me!" Poseidon shouted as he got up.

"Hey blame little one here, who scared the life out of me" he replied poking me.

"Alright, alright, all blame is on me…now who are we going to see first?" I asked.

"Should we start with the big bad wolf?" Poseidon laughed.

"The who now?" I inquired.

"He means my father..as in Zeus" Apollo answered "I guess that could work"

We walked to Zeus' palace and Apollo knocked on the door.

"What Apollo?" Zeus asked irritated.

"Uncle P. and I are taking Sophie around Olympus to visit the Gods and we thought that you should be first Father" Apollo smiled.

"Hello, nice to meet you, bye"  Zeus said to me and then closed his door.

"Wow, isn't he a bundle of sunshine" I said sarcastically.

"No, I believe that you'll find that is Apollo" I turned around and saw….Hermes…yeah Hermes behind us. 

"Haha very funny Hermes….anyway, meet Sophie" Apollo replied.

Hermes held out his hand and I shook it "Nice to meet you"

"The pleasure is mine" Hermes smiled which gave me the impression that I should check my pockets. 

"Anytime you feel like travelling to places and delivering mail then just let me know" he told me and walked away.

"Ok…." 

"Yeah, me, Hermes and Uncle. P are the coolest Olympians here" Apollo smirked and put his arm around my shoulders "The rest just don't have swagger" 

"Actually Apollo, it is Hermes, Uncle. P and I" A lady that I recognised as…Athena said.

"No why would it be you Athena? You don't have swagger" Apollo told her.

"No dimwit, I meant it as in you…but you don't say 'me' you say 'I'!" Athena shouted at him.

"Anyway…Sophie this is Athena, or technically your grandmother since Annabeth is your mother…but anyway meet the Goddess Of Wisdom. Athena this is Sophie" Apollo introduced.

"Yes I know who this child is. She is the spawn of my daughter and that _sea spawn"_ Athena spat.

"Hey! My son done a lot for Olympus! Can't you just put your pride aside for a while and be grateful for what he did?" Poseidon shouted.

"I am grateful for what he done but that still doesn't change the fact that he is your spawn" Athena shouted back.

"Do they always fight like this?" I asked Apollo and he nodded whilst holding the bridge of his nose.

I tuned back into the argument in front of me and noticed the topic had changed completely.

"Well the people of Athens should have chosen my gift because it was way better than yours!" Poseidon pouted.

"The people of Athens were being wise, hence why they chose my gift. Anyway my gift was much better than your stupid gift. Get over it" Athena hissed.

"No, I will not get over it. I should have been the person that they named their city after, not you. What sort of name is Athens?" he told her.

"It's better that what it would have been if it was you they chose. How would they even be able to convert Poseidon into a city name? Poseidens? Possens?" she questioned.

"Actually poisson is the french for fish….so HA!" he laughed in her face.

"Is your head full of kelp? I know that poisson is the french for fish you idiot! I said P-O-S-S-E-N-S!" she yelled at him "And who even cares about fish?"

Poseidon gasped "You. Take. That. Back"

"Make me" Athena challenged.

"Fish do a lot for this world! Without fish, then who knows what would happen! The stupid animal that we don't exactly need are owls! What are they good for?!" Poseidon asked.

"Owls are fascinating and intelligent creatures! How dare you insult them. Owls are better than fish…I mean seriously a goldfish can't even keep a thought for three seconds and then it forgets it! Stupid. Just like the sea ruler" Athena smirked.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" A voice shouted from behind us.

I turned round and saw Zeus half-hanging outside of his window, his face was a bright red. Athena scurried away and Poseidon looked extremely angry at how his sea was insulted.

"As for you three" Zeus said while pointing towards us "Take your introductions AWAY FROM MY PALACE!" 

We also ran away, just like Athena and bumped into Demeter by one of the gardens.

"Oh hey Demeter!" Apollo greeted "Meet Sophie. Sophie meet Demeter!"

"Hi, nice to meet you" I told her.

"You too, young one" she said "My, my you must eat more cereal. You do know that breakfast is the most important meal of the day! I have to tell my daughter this all the time too, and her _husband_. Stupid brother of mine. He simply does not respect me or cereal. And his boy, deprived of breakfast for the longest time. It's no wonder why he is so skinny and bony. Yes, yes you need to eat more cereal would you like some?"

It took me a moment to process all that she said and to try and formulate an answer. I just wasn't sure how to tell Demeter, who at the moment seemed like the Goddess of Cereal, that I didn't actually like cereal that much.

"No thank you" I smiled politely "I'm not hungry"

"Ah, ok, but when you are hungry have cereal. Very, very good for you. I remember telling your father to eat more cereal. Does he eat more cereal? I hope that he does, he needs cereal you see. A warrior like him needs his strength, not sure how Hades child became a warrior. Never ate a bowl of cereal…until I made him of course. I'm still telling him and everybody on the council to eat their cereal, but do they take me seriously? No! "

I chuckled nervously and replied "Yeah, he eats cereal every morning"

"Yes, thats good. Your father, always a good man. Probably because of the cereal, it builds character you see. Now Apollo, Poseidon, I trust that you have been eating your cereal"

"Yes Ma'am" Apollo saluted "Now I am terribly sorry but we must be moving along. Come along now Sophie"

Apollo lightly pushed me forward and we excited the gardens with Demeter calling out behind us "Eat cereal! Yes, make sure she eats cereal you two. She needs her strength back and her immune system strong!"

After we got away from Demeter I asked "Does cereal actually help the immune system"

"I have no clue with Demeter…but I must admit that I thought vitamins helped with that…oh well. Anyway onto the next God or Goddess" Apollo replied.

"Apollo have you actually been sticking to the cereal schedule that she made?" Poseidon asked.

"Hell no" Apollo replied "Why in the name of Hades would I want to do that for?"

"Oh thank Gods, I'm not the only one" Poseidon laughed.

We walked along for a bit and we came across Ares.

"Oh, the punks kid. I wonder if she is just as much of a punk as the punk was" Ares wondered. I noticed that with some of the Olympians they repeat certain words. With Athena she says 'spawn' a lot, Demeter always refers to cereal and now Ares says 'punk' which makes his sentences even more confusing than Demeter's rambling. 

"Toughen up punk, one of my kids could take you out with a single blow. So watch out punk" Ares sneered and strolled off. 

"Ok..not exactly liking the whole 'meet the Gods' idea" I told Apollo and Poseidon "Seriously, I've been told to 'toughen up' because one of his kids could take me out. They're the kids of the War God of course they would be able to. Athena clearly does not like me and keeps referring me to the spawn of the sea spawn and I don't exactly know what that means! Zeus couldn't care less and I've been told, about a million times, to eat more cereal and if I hear the word cereal again I might go crazy!"

"Cereal" Apollo snickered.

"Shut. Up" I warned.

"Come on Soph, only a few more Gods to go…and then we have all the minor Gods" Poseidon said.

"Can't we just go and find my Dad? The rest of the gods can wait" I asked.

"Come on, it's only a couple more. Plus if you don't go see them and they find out that you've been introduced to everyone else then they will get upset" Apollo told me.

I groaned "Fine, but please make it quick"

I met Artemis, who was Apollo's twin and she kept telling me about the hunt and that I could always join if I wanted to. She was also about to give me a leaflet but Apollo dragged me out before I could accept it. It was a generous offer but I could never be in the hunt. I'm just not a hating person, plus Apollo has become like my best friend here and it would be awkward if I had to hate him. We talked to Aphrodite, who I have already met, but we thought it would be good to get a break from all the introductions. I also met Hephaestus, who told me all about how he loved to catch his cheating wife, Aphrodite, and her lover, Ares, whilst they were on dates and embarrass them to the whole of Olympus. I met Hades, which was lucky because he was just about to go back to the Underworld, and he told me about how annoying Demeter was and how she was always hanging around his domain telling everybody to eat cereal, even the ghosts apparently. He also told me about Charon being a nuisance and asking for a pay rise every few months. And then we also saw Nico who came looking for his Dad because he was needed in the Underworld. Nico hung around with us for a while and he told me about the adventures that he had with my Dad. Unfortunately he had to leave, but he promised to tell me more when he got back.

"Is that it now?" I asked hopefully.

"I believe so. Hera is 'extremely' busy and Dionysus is back at camp. I think that you have met everybody besides Hestia actually" Poseidon told me 

"Look, there she is by the hearth!" Apollo pointed out and we ran up to her.

"My, my why are you all running up to me in a hurry?" she asked with an amused smile on her face.

"Well Hestia, we wanted to introduce you to Sophie here. Hestia this Sophie and Sophie this is Hestia"

"Nice to meet you" we said at the same time and started laughing. She also told me about how great and humble my Dad was back when he was really a teenager. 

After our conversation I turned to Apollo and Poseidon and asked "Can we find my Dad now?" 

"Sure" 

 


	8. Summer Camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, Happy Halloween, Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year!   
> I know I'm awful. 
> 
> Here's the next chapter....:)   
> Thank you for all the comments, hits and kudos! You're all amazing! <3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything :'(**

**Percy's POV**

"What do you mean Percy?" Annabeth glared.

"I think you know what I mean, I'm not ready for a committed relationship yet" I replied.

"So when you told me 16 years ago that we would see each other again and that you loved me…that was all lies wasn't it?" she shouted at me.

"No, Annabeth, I would never lie to you! I've just been thrown into the deep end and I feel like I'm drowning, you can't exactly just expect me to be the same person I was sixteen years ago!" I argued.

"Why can't you be?!" she asked.

"I've matured since then" I reminded her "I've had to take care of myself and our daughter"

"Oh yes, _her,_ why does everything have to come back to her?" Annabeth spat.

"What is your problem?" I shouted "First you say that she is not a 'proper child' of ours, whatever that means, and now you're blaming her for something that is clearly my decision? You say I've changed but you definitely have" I said.

"Face it Percy, she isn't a proper child, she was a trick! Alright, she was part of a plan to get you to give up. And it failed, which means that she was a failed mission. I don't like it when things fail Percy, I'm an architect not a failure. She exists because of magic and a few false genetics. And she only has a personality because of sixteen years spent with you. That is what I mean by not a proper child. And I haven't changed a single bit" she defended.

"If you haven't changed a bit, then I must have been heavily influenced by Aphrodite sixteen years ago because this is _not_ the girl that I fell in love with" I told her "And the girl that I fell in love with would've realised that I needed time to myself, especially after something like my mothers' death" 

"Well, Percy, it looks like the girl you fell in love with did a little bit of maturing of her own" Annabeth growled "And I understand that your upset. You didn't want this…blah, blah, blah…you're mourning, you're upset. I get that, but you just have to get over it Percy"

"You did not just say that" I shook my head.

"I did Percy, it's the truth. Man up" she told me.

"Get out" I hissed "And don't come back"

"What…?" she asked innocently.

"Don't act innocent" I sneered "I said GET OUT!" 

She made no move so I just walked past her and out of the palace, intent on finding someone to calm me down. Great. So now I have angered most of the Gods, except for Apollo and Poseidon, and Annabeth. Did she really think that after all I have been through I would want a relationship straight away? i know I promised her that we would see each other again some day, but times have changed. I'm not the same old Percy that I used to be and I need to put other things and matters before myself and my relationship status. Ugh, my brain is actually hurting from all of this thinking. Never have I ever thought this much in my entire life, nor did I think I ever would, and yet here I am giving myself a headache…and causing myself one hell of an argument with Athena later. The joy. I just want to find Sophie to show her the palace and then hide myself away for the rest of eternity, maybe crawl in a hole of duvets and never come out. That would make my life a lot easier, it's not like i actually have to do anything yet since the Gods haven't decided on my domain and after our little argument the other day I'm sure that they're not going to be discussing it for a while. It made me wonder what they will choose though, what do they think I am capable enough…or worthy enough of doing? 

I don't fancy becoming the God of Heroes, that would mean that I would practically become responsible for _all_ the heroes out there, and a heroes fate is always tragic and I'm not sure if I would be able to live up to that…and have people blaming me. God of Swordplay…well….no. Swordplay is only really used in the 'Greek' world now and I don't want people who cannot fight with a sword accuse me of being the problem. I have enough experience of that because I blamed Artemis and Apollo for me not being able to use a bow and arrow….I apologised…after Artemis threatened to blast me. Any other option just seemed to not suit me in my opinion but hey, it's only eternity that I would be stuck with these domains, nothing to worry about right?! 

"Yo Perce!" Apollo shouted out behind me with Sophie next to him.

"Hey guys, I was just looking for you" I smiled.

"Is everything alright Dad?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" I replied.

"Are you sure? You don't really look it-" but I cut her off before she could say anything else.

"Never mind about me,what have you been up to?" I asked. I didn't want to explain the whole ordeal about Annabeth just yet, if there is anything that I have learnt from when I was younger it was that gossip spreads through Olympus like wild fire. 

"Well Apollo introduced me to all the other Gods, it was a strange experience, but anyway how's the palace?" she asked.

"It's great" I told her "It looks absolutely amazing, do you want to go see it?"

"Yeah!" she said excitedly "Do you want to come Apollo?"

"I wish I could but the sun should of set five minutes ago, so I better go" he frowned.

"Aw sorry, you should of told me! I didn't want to make you late for setting the sun!" Sophie laughed.

"Nah don't sweat it Soph, it's fun hanging out with you…I'll catch up to you guys later" he smiled and left.

I put my arm around Sophie's shoulders and led her in the direction of the palace, hoping that Annabeth had left.

"Ok Dad, seriously, tell me what is wrong" Sophie told me giving me the look of _'Don't even try telling me that it is nothing because you know that I will get it out of you sooner or later'_

"Fine, fine" I gave in "Your mother, Annabeth, and I….well we had a talk in the palace and it didn't go too well. She wants to dive in and become a family but I told her that I wasn't ready for a relationship at this point in time and she didn't understand that. I know that she is your mother, and you need motherly influence in your life, and nothing is stopping you from visiting her whenever you want…but I'm not ready to be committed to her just yet" I explained.

"I understand" Sophie nodded "She can't just expect a sudden family, we both need time to adjust to this life and the people around us. You're domains haven't even been decided yet" 

"I guess what I'm trying to say is although I'm not ready to not to have a relationship with her…I don't want to stop you having one….I want you to get to know your mother" I told her.

She looked at me unsurely and I decided to explain my decision further "I'm not saying a full connection like you can fully trust her straight away, but I want you to try and build up the trust and get to know her, understand the other half of your heritage" 

"And doing this would achieve…?" she asked.

"Getting to know more of your family…and making your father happy?" I tried, I didn't add the reason that I wanted Annabeth to see how great her daughter really was.

"Fine" she sighed "I'll try to bond, but you of all people should know that I am not easy to bond with" 

"Well you have bonded with Apollo easily" I reminded her.

"I guess so" she shrugged "He's just easy to talk to, like the brother I've never had" 

"Ah, a brother eh? Well I can't promise you one of those in the near future but later maybe…" I teased.

"Ewww Dad!" she moaned "I don't want to know your children making plans!" 

I laughed and announced "Here we are"

She looked up and she was in awe. I must admit it was the perfect family home…maybe a little overboard but definitely perfect.

"Come on! Show me the inside!" she smiled and dragged me along as she started running. 

"Alright, alright, I'm coming" I chuckled. 

Even though I already saw the inside, I fell in love with it again the second time round. Luckily, Annabeth had left. Until she can learn to get on with Sophie, and not treat her like garbage then I have no intention on speaking or even acknowledging her. In my dream she said to Artemis that becoming Guardian of the Hunt wouldn't work because we had a daughter together and she was planning on becoming a family. Did I just add that in? Did my subconscious want to think that, but Annabeth doesn't really want that? Wait what were her exact words….

_"I have grown…to like the boy and I am willing to allow him to be the Guardian of the Hunt" Artemis announced._

_"That wouldn't really work…since…we kind of had a child together and I am hoping that we will become a family" Annabeth said._

_Artemis shrugged "The offer is open"_

Ok, so, the part where she says that we have had a child together obviously means that I can't protect the hunt because I have to protect the family..including her….and when she says I am hoping we will become a family…of course. She doesn't see Sophie as family, that is why she used the future tense. Meaning that she wants to start a family together, not acknowledging that we already have one. 

"This place is amazing!" Sophie said "There is so much here.."

"But…." I replied knowing that something was wrong.

"Ok I have to admit, I do miss the simplicity of our homes and travelling" she admitted.

"Me too baby girl, but we can make this work" I said and hugged her.

"Hey Perce….Oh for the love of Zeus these doors are heavy" Hermes gasped as he tried to get in.

I ran over and helped him with the door.

"You need to keep those pinned back or something, unless you truly want to avoid us forever. Jeez, how heavy are they?" Hermes said getting his breath back.

"I know exactly what you mean, they were my first thoughts" I laughed.

He laughed with me and then said "Anyway back onto business, oh hello Sophie, Zeus has arranged a meeting for tomorrow and would like for you both to be there"

"Cool, thanks Hermes" I nodded.

"Thats alright, oh Gods, I have to face those doors again" Hermes sighed.

"You do know that you can come and sit down for a bit, we don't mind" I told him.

"Thanks Perce, but I've got a lot of mail to deliver, but I will take up your offer another time" he replied.

"Can't you like teleport?" Sophie asked.

Hermes looked like he had just been slapped in the face "Yeah, I can…thanks for reminding me" and then he disappeared in a glitter of gold. 

"Off to bed me thinks" Sophie smiled "Night Dad"

"Night baby girl" I replied and kissed her on the head "I'm in the next room if you need me!" 

Sophie ran upstairs and I decided to walk around for a little bit. Everything was great, but nothing highlighted my personality at all. The Gods and Annabeth all knew that I didn't like big things. I always grew up with small things and I was perfectly happy with that. I was fine with going on a few day holiday to Montauk because that is just who I am. They haven't captured that at all. I then retired to my bedroom, making the view look like the city lights of Manhattan, reminding me of home. 

The next morning, I was woken up by Apollo jumping up and down on my bed.

"Apollo" I groaned "What are you doing?"

"Waking you up, Duh!" he said "Seriously, you're sleeping the day away and you had the cheek to moan at me when you were in the hospital!" 

I checked the clock next to my bed and groaned even more "Apollo! It is seven in the morning!"

"So? I've been up since five. Some of us have to raise the sun you know" he said sitting down and crossing his arms. 

"Go wake up Sophie" I told him and fell back into my pillow.

"I tried, she has a  very colourful vocabulary I'll have you know" he said.

"In the morning? Oh yeah, I know. She is not a morning person" I replied.

"Yep, but you have to help me wake her up. You two have to get ready for the meeting today!" Apollo reminded me.

"I don't want to go" I pouted.

"I know you don't but you have to. They've decided on your domains! It's an exciting day!" Apollo cheered.

"Meh" I replied.

"Meh? Did you just _meh_ me?" Apollo gasped.

I nodded and he pulled the duvet off of me "APOLLO!"

"Come on, you have to wake up!" he said pulling on my arm.

I shook my head and he pulled me off the bed, resulting in me landing on the floor, which really hurt. But I still refused to get up.

"Seriously Percy? Make this easy for me man" Apollo sighed.

Again I shook my head and he dragged me into the bathroom "Do you need a shower? Yeah I guess you do…oh! How about I drop you in the bath, you'll be clean and then you can will yourself dry and I can snap my fingers and you'll have new clothes….sound like a good plan Perce?"

I nodded my head, not really taking in what he was saying until I was underwater. For a minute I thought I was choking, I haven't tried to breathe underwater in a long time but after a while it came naturally to me. I sat up and glared at Apollo.

"Oh, look who is awake" he smirked "I wonder if that technique will work with Sophie….can she breathe underwater?" 

I shrugged my shoulders "We've never actually tried, but I wouldn't suggest doing it…even I thought I was about to drown because I haven't tried it in so long" 

He put his finger on his chin, in a thinking pose and asked "So how do we get her to wake up?"

"I know the perfect thing, give me some time to get ready though" I told him gesturing to the door. He stood there for a second and then realised what I meant and ran out.

"I'll be waiting downstairs!" he called out and I heard footsteps going down my stairs.

After my very unexpected dip in the bath, I got out, willed myself dry and went out on a search for some clean clothes. I went to my wardrobe and was surprised when I found it empty…and then I remember the walk in wardrobe with Narnia in the back. After choosing some clothes, I went into Sophie's room to find her fast asleep still. I went back outside and called Apollo up.

"This is how you wake up my daughter…are you ready?" I asked Apollo. He nodded.

"Look! It's HOT CHELLE RAE!" I shouted at Sophie.

She jumped up, forgetting that she was still entangled in a duvet and fell onto the floor. Apollo and I burst out laughing.

She stood up and marched over to us, angrily throwing the duvet on the floor "Yeah real funny, now, where are Hot Chelle Rae?" 

"They're not here, but we do have some people who you'll be even more excited to meet" I smiled.

"Really?" she squealed "Who?"

"The Gods…..again" I replied.

She frowned and went to return to her bed but I picked her up from behind and called out to Apollo "Ok, lets' get going"

"Can I not at least have a change of clothes?" she asked.

"Fine, I'll deposit you in Narnia" I laughed.

After we were all ready we grudgingly made our way to the throne room. As soon as we walked in there was silence everywhere, the Gods looks nervous as to what my reaction would be. 

"Percy, Sophie" Zeus acknowledged and he magically made another throne appear next to mine for Sophie "Glad that you could join us. Especially on this great day, we have finally agreed on a title for you Percy"

"Ok then" I replied

"Right, so after much discussion, we have made a decision. Perseus Jackson you are now the God of Heroes and Waves" Zeus announced. 

After the most awkward silence I have ever been in I replied "Thanks, I suppose that I am no longer needed so I'll just go"

"Wait Percy!" Dad shouted at me. I turned around to face them showing that I was listening. "I think Zeus has something to say to you"

I nodded and Zeus said "Percy, we're sorry about what happened to your mother and what we've put you through. So we decided that if there is anywhere you want to go, then we will allow it"

"Thanks" I told him and then I got a great, yet crazy idea "I think I shall be using that straight away" 

"What are you planning?" Sophie asked, the only one being able to read my game face.

"I think we should take a visit to Camp Half-Blood and pay an old centaur a visit" I smirked.

Dad started laughing whilst Athena just looked annoyed, along with Annabeth. Wow, she must be really annoyed with me. Honestly I should be the one who is annoyed with her after all that she done yesterday, but I decided not to dwell on that. Because that will ruin the quality time I'm about to spend with my daughter.

"Very well Perseus, you may be on your way" Zeus yawned and walked out. The other Olympians trailed along behind him, going to their respective homes or whatever they were doing before. 

"So…Camp Half Blood?" Sophie asked.

"You're going to love it" I promised "Now I wonder if this still works"

Before she could question what I was about to do I brought my fingers to my lips and whistled. A familiar black pegasus soared through the sky and landed next to us.

_Hey boss! Wow, you look great boss!_

"Did that horse just fly…and talk?" Sophie asked stroking Blackjack.

"Good to see you too Blackjack, and yes Soph, this is my pegasus not a horse. He gets a bit temperamental if you call him a horse" I told her.

_Darn right boss! Who's this?_

_"_ Blackjack, this is my daughter Sophie" I informed him

_Hey little boss!_

Sophie giggled and replied "Hi"

_So, where too boss?_

"Camp Half Blood please Blackjack" I smiled "And stop calling me boss!"

_Sure thing boss, hey I don't suppose you or little boss have any sugar cubes on you?_

"No, sorry man. But you know that sugar cubes are bad for you" I reminded him.

_Or apples, you know how I like apples boss!_

"I'm sure Sophie will give you an apple when we get there" I told him and helped Sophie get on top while I got on behind her.

_Yes? Make sure they're ripe juicy red apples little boss!_

"Will do Blackjack" Sophie replied still stroking his mane.

_Little boss is so nice, my mane is deprived of strokes boss. With you gone everybody seemed to forget about me 'cause I'm your pegasus boss!_

"But other people are still allowed to ride you Blackjack, the camp knows that" I told him.

_No, no they are not. I told 'em no rides until boss comes back, and now you're back boss!_

"Yes, I'm back Blackjack. But why did me being gone make you not help demigods learn how to fly pegasi?" I demanded.

_Those kids boss, they don't know how to treat a pegasus right boss! They tug, pull, hit. I wasn't having it boss. In the end I gave up, knowing that when you come back you would put them in their place. Am I right boss?_

"Indeed you are Blackjack. I'll make sure that everybody knows the proper way of treating a pegasus" I told him honestly.

_I hope they listen boss, say boss…it's been sixteen years, why do you not look any older? And a daughter boss? Oh my….._

Blackjack halted in mid air which made me nervous. I knew that Zeus wouldn't blast me out of the sky like he threatened when I was younger, but it still unnerved me.

"Why did you stop Blackjack?" I asked.

_You're a god aren't you boss? You and little boss!_

"Yes" I said.

_Wow boss, thats great, you know I would love to be your sacred animal boss…just saying_

"I'll keep that in mind Blackjack" I laughed "But can we please get to Camp?"

_Sure boss, it's just down here. Hold on_

We did as he said and he shot straight down. If I didn't trust Blackjack then I would've been certain that we'd hit the ground, but luckily he slowed down and we had a peaceful landing.

"Prissy?" a voice shouted.

I knew that voice from anywhere, the same person who greeted me before when I first came to camp. Clarisse.

"Hey Clarisse, long time no see, eh?" I smirked.

She pulled me into a bone-crushing hug and said "We were all so worried! How could you do that to us?" 

And then she pulled back and punched me in the arm "Don't you _dare_ do that to us again, understand?!" 

"Ah, yes. Jeez Clarisse I think you may have broken my arm….anyway how has life been?" I asked.

"Come up to the Big House, I'm sure Chiron will want to see you, we can talk then" she told me and ran up.

_So little boss how about that apple?_

"I'll give it to you later Blackjack, to be honest I'm not sure where to find an apple in this place" she laughed

_Alright, I'll be waiting in the stables little boss!_

Blackjack then went off to his stable, probably to brag to Porkpie about how he is the sacred animal of a God.

"Come on Baby Girl, I want to introduce you to Chiron!" I smiled and ran up to the Big House with Sophie next to me.

When we got there we saw Clarisse and Chiron with Mr. D sitting around the pinochle table.

"Hey guys" I greeted 

"Percy! My boy, how have you been?" Chiron asked while standing up to give me a hug.

"I've been good, I wanted to introduce you to my daughter Sophie. Sophie this is Chiron" I said.

"Hi nice to meet you" she smiled and shook his hand.

"You're daughter?" Clarisse asked "Wait Seaweed Brain…why do you look the same as you did sixteen years ago?"

"Ermmm…well…"

"For Zeus' sake, the lad is a God. Are we playing this or not?" Dionysus said bluntly handing out the cards.

"A God?!" Clarisse shouted "Prissy why didn't you tell me?"

"You kind of punched my arm and then left, there wasn't exactly much room for a conversation" I reminded her. 

"So you ran away all those years ago, had everybody worried sick about you, just to be turned into a God in the end?" she said.

"Maybe…?" I replied.

"Still the same old Seaweed Brain" she sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, anyway tell me what's been going on" I told them.

"The Gods have been claiming their kids, as promised, and the camp is thriving. Although they're haven't been any more 'Big Three' children, which I think suggests that the Big Three are better at keeping their oath if they don't actually have an oath" Chiron laughed.

"Child are you going to bet?" Dionysus sighed.

"What?" Sophie asked not paying attention

"Do you even know how to play this?" he asked.

"No, not really…but we've got all eternity for you to teach me, eh?" she laughed nudging him with her elbow and he didn't seem the slightest bit amused

"Oh Zeus, help me now. I thought that after your father was put into this situation many years ago, he would've taught you to avoid you going through the same embarrassment" he told her.

"Nope" she replied while popping the 'p' "He says that gambling is wrong"

"Of course he would" Dionysus muttered.

"Anyway, Prissy before I harm your ego just to let you know I'm not going to call you Lord, but what are you the God of?" Clarisse asked me and Dionysus explained the rules to Sophie who looked less than interested.

"I wouldn't expect you to Clarisse, I hate the whole 'Lord' thing" I told her "And apparently I'm the God of Heroes and Waves" 

"Nice" she nodded "And the kid?"

"I'm not exactly sure, they told me that she was the Child Of Olympus" I shrugged.

"Wait, did you just say the Child Of Olympus?" Chiron asked fascinated.

I nodded and he carried on "That is amazing, you should have Zeus explain it to you when you get back. It is a great responsibility" 

"Can't you tell us one thing?" I pleaded.

"Well you must already know that she will indeed stay a child" Chiron said

"What?" I asked.

"Well the Gods can be whatever age they like, you already know that, but the Child of Olympus has to stay a child. Hence the title. So she cannot age over seventeen, as eighteen is considered an adult" he told me.

"Wait, so I am never going to reach eighteen? Man, that just sucks!" Sophie pouted.

"No my child, you shall reach eighteen and many years beyond eighteen, but you will simply never look older than eighteen if that makes sense" Chiron told her. 

She nodded but before Chiron could explain anymore a horn blew. A horn signalling that the Hunters were here.

"Oh, I was not expecting Lady Artemis and her hunters here today" Chiron frowned "I wonder what the matter is" 

"They're probably just calling in" I shrugged "Wait is Thalia still in the hunt?" 

Chiron nodded and I jumped up, eager to see my cousin. It may sound weird but Thalia, Nico and I were really close. We were more like siblings than cousins but we loved each other, even though Thalia is in the hunt and technically she isn't allowed to love boys, but she proved to Artemis that is was only family love. 

The hunters were getting closer so I called out "Hey Pinecone Face!"

Thalia looked at me and gasped. The next second she was right next to me hugging the life out of me. 

"Oh my Gods Seaweed Brain! How could you do that to us?! I thought you had died, but then the Gods told me you hadn't, but I was super worried and then I tried to help Nico with searching for you, but I also had to help Lady Artemis and oh my Gods, I can't believe you're here!" she said all in one breath. 

"Hello to you too" I laughed "Hello Lady Artemis" 

"Perseus" she growled and I corrected myself "Sorry, just Artemis, hey I'm still getting used to this"

"So, Perce, you're a God now! What of?" Thalia asked excitedly.

"God of Heroes and Waves" I told her "Come one there is someone I want you to meet"

We walked back over to the pinochle table where Dionysus was banging his head against the table.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"I'm leaving and don't ever try to play pinocle with _her"_ Dionysus spat "She's giving me a headache which I can't cure!"

"Who is this?" Thalia asked.

"Hi I'm Sophie Jackson" Sophie said turning around and shaking Thalia's hand.

"Jackson?" she asked whilst looking at me.

"Ok, Thalia meet my daughter…who is your niece. Sophie this is your aunt Thalia" I smiled.

"Wow, you certainly have been busy Perce" Thalia chuckled

"I'll explain everything later…anyway tell me what's been going on in your life for the past few years!" I said.

"If you don't mind Percy, is it ok if I speak with Sophie for a few minutes?" Artemis asked me

"Yeah sure" I smiled and turned back to Thalia.

**Sophie's POV**

I was walking with Artemis through the woods. She was in her teenager form, so we looked like a couple of best friends on a stroll. But something told me that this conversation was going to be one of the most important decisions of my life.

"Sophie, I understand that you know about the hunt" Artemis said.

"Err, yeah. You hunt monsters and you hate boys..err you've got the whole sisterhood thing going and the hunters are immortal until they are killed in battle" I replied.

"Yes, very good" she praised making me feel like I was in school in one of those annoying one-on-one session with the teachers who act like you don't know anything and give you stickers if you can spell your name correctly "Now Sophie, I believe that joining the hunt would be an excellent decision for you"

"Don't you technically have to say that to everybody who you want to join the hunt?" I laughed.

Luckily she laughed with me and replied "Well yes, but you would be an excellent addition. Of course it is entirely up to you, and I do have to remind you that you are not allowed to fall in love and have to travel with the hunt. Now I understand that you like travelling and you must miss it being stuck up on Olympus"

"Yeah, I do, but thats travelling with my Dad. And I will never be able to hate my Dad just because he is guy. He's done a lot for me. And I can't really hate anyone, it's not in my nature, plus your brother is like my best friend. I find it impossible to hate him" I explained.

"Yes, yes, it is a lot to consider, but please consider it well. The hunt will welcome you with open arms…."


	9. Meeting The Inlaws

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has been so long! I forgot that this account is behind on the updates and my fanfiction is current with all the chapters I have uploaded :S Haha sorry friends but I do have up to Chapter 14 on my fanfiction account, so if you want you can read ahead or I will be updating here more to get it up to date with my other account:') 
> 
> After that unfortunately updates will depend on when I regain my inspiration for writing once again....sorry mi amigos:/ <3

**Sophie's POV**

"Wow Artemis….I'm sorry, but I don't want to join the hunt" I told her fearing her reaction

"What?" she asked calmly, which scared me even more.

"I don't think that the hunt is for me, you know? I'm just not capable of hating boys, and I don't think I'm very good at hunting either" I said "So I am sorry, but it is a no from me"

"Fine" Artemis said but I could tell that she is angry "But when a man breaks your heart, don't come crying to me, knowing that you could have avoided it"

She walked off and I decided to go back to the Big House and see my Dad. Artemis was quite scary, and I don't have a good feeling about these woods. It does make me think though, I have no clue how to hunt or kill things, I have had no training….so does that mean that my life is about to change now? Will I have to train so I can fight against anything that may come along in the future? 

"Hey, baby girl, you alright?" Dad asked.

"Yeah…I may have angered Artemis though" I said sting down next to him

"Don't worry, she's not too bad. Unless you refuse to join the Hunt for something" Thalia laughed

"Haha…yeah, she is definitely mad at me then" I replied.

"Don't worry about it, she'll forget all about it once she finds someone else to join the hunt. It's been hard lately, not many girls- whether they be mortal or a demigod- want to join. Aphrodite has been making them 'fall in love' at early ages so they feel like they don't want to leave their love behind" Thalia explained.

"Anyway, I'm probably going to regret saying this, but do you want to try some weapons? See which one fits for you?" Dad asked.

"YES!" I shouted excitedly.

"Already regretting it" he muttered "Anyway, follow me Soph"

I followed him down to what he called the armoury. We were starting off with archery, I didn't have a very good feeling about archery especially since I had heard all of my dads failed archer stories.

"Don't worry Soph, everything will be fine" Thalia reassured me. 

"If you say so" I shrugged.

I held the bow and arrow in the way Thalia showed me, or at least I thought I did. I pulled back and released the arrow. Lets' just say it didn't exactly land where I wanted it to. Meaning that it had impaled itself into a tree. A lady melted out of the side of the tree and glared at me.

"Sorry!" I apologised but she just pulled the arrow out and threw it on the ground.

"I don't think archery is my thing" I told them.

"Come on, give it another try" Dad encouraged.

"I don't think that tree will forgive me if I give it another try" I replied handing the bow and arrow back to Thalia "In fact I'm pretty sure she'll give me splinters for the rest of my life if I even try" 

"Alright then, what should we try next Seaweed Brain?" Thalia asked Percy.

"I don't know, I was certain that she would be great with archery. Especially with Annabeth being her mother" Dad sighed.

"Maybe she inherited _your_ talent" Thalia told him leaving me totally confused.

"No, I'm not exactly comfortable with giving my little girl a sword at the moment" he said.

"She has to learn how to defend herself Percy, and if a sword is her best weapon than she needs to learn how to use it" Thalia argued.

"Right now?" Dad whined.

Thalia gave him a look and then shocked him "OW! Dude why?"

"One because I haven't been able to do it in sixteen years and two because you're being an idiot!" she reasoned.

"Fine" he huffed, but the fight wasn't over. A second later a huge wave of water drenched Thalia. 

"PERSEUS!" she screamed.

"You shouldn't have shocked me! You know I hate that!" Dad defended.

"So you retaliate by using your freaky water power. Not cool! I'm only trying to help!" Thalia shouted

They got into a fighting stance, I only know that because I've watched it in movies, and they both drew their weapons. Or what I thought were weapons. Thalia held out her bow and arrow and Dad got out a ballpoint pen. But believe me it's no ordinary ballpoint pen. When he clicks it, the pen transforms into a celestial bronze sword. He has only pulled it out in front of me a handful of times.

Before they could start fighting I walked in the middle of them and shouted "STOP!"

But they were not listening, instead they were focusing on trying to move around me so they could jab each other, but still use me as a shield at the same time. I grabbed both of their ears, making them forget about their fight and start moaning at me to let go. I walked up to the Big House intent on finding Chiron or _someone_ to help break these two up.

I found Mr. D sitting at the pinochle table with his diet coke and a couple of saytrs nervously chewing on their cards.

"Hey Mr. D!" I called out.

He looked at me uninterested "What? Can't you see that I am busy?!" 

"Ok, sorry for interrupting your important game, but back to more serious matters can you maybe…I don't know….help me!" I replied.

"With what? Those two look perfectly fine" he told me waving his hand.

I turned back to Thalia and my Dad and things were definitely _not_ fine. Thalia was shocking Dad behind my back and Dad kept throwing little waves of water at her. I was beginning to lose my last nerve with everybody in this place.

"Fine? _Fine?"_ I laughed "Lets' see, you call Thalia shocking my Dad and my Dad throwing waves of water fine? Like this is a normal day that you usually have to deal with?" 

"Yes, yes, campers get into fights all the time. It just helps them become stronger warriors…something that I know _you_ are not" he smirked betting a couple of poker chips.

I was starting to get angry, did nobody have a bit of common sense? 

"Ermm, Mr. D….if you're not going to have it, can I eat your can?" a saytr asked nervously **(heheh remind anyone of Grover ;)**

"Eh? Oh sure, take it" Mr. D said

"Oh thank you Mr. D" the saytr replied graciously and happily began nibbling on the diet coke can.

Dad had now started poking Thalia with his sword and Thalia was poking him with her arrow. I couldn't take it anymore. I disarmed them both by ripping their weapons out of their hands. Next I put the arrow behind my back and my other hand was gripping tightly onto the sword which was facing them.

"I'm going to say this once" I growled "And you are going to listen, understood?"

They both nodded and I continued "Good. Now you two are going to stop fighting, unless you want to see your weapons snapped and thrown into the sea, kay?"

Again they both nodded, too afraid to speak "Ok, so if I give these back to you two, you are not going to attack each other are you?"

They shook their heads and I smiled "Good, here you go" I handed back Dad's sword and Thalia's arrow feeling very pleased with myself. 

"Wow Soph, I didn't know that you knew a disarming technique! I'm very proud" Dad smiled pretending to flick away a tear.

I shrugged "It was just instinct, I was getting annoyed with the two of you"

"Yeah sorry about that" Thalia apologised rubbing the back of her neck.

"It's cool, sorry about the whole threatening your weapons thing" I replied. At the mention of the threat they both tightened their hold on their weapons.

"Haha, don't sweat it. Although I must admit seeing that does make my theory on your correct weapon more promising" she said shooting a pointed look at my Dad.

"How?" he asked.

"Ok, Sophie said it was all based on instinct, right?" I nodded my head "And from instinct, she took the sword and an arrow, but she pointed the sword at the both of us because she was more comfortable with it" Thalia explained.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do in getting a sword made. I should probably take a trip to see Tyson for that" Dad considered.

"Why don't you go now? I'm sure Sophie would love to see Atlantis, plus you have to make sure that is feels balanced" Thalia suggested

"I would love to go to Atlantis" I agreed.

"Great" Dad cheered "But first, lets' see if you can breathe underwater"

"What?" I asked.

"I'll leave you two to it" Thalia decided "You know where I am if you need me"

"Thanks Thals" Dad smiled.

"Anytime Perce" she said and walked away.

Dad and I walked over to the beach and I was feeling more nervous by the second. Breathe underwater? 

"Ok lets' start of simple, go into the sea and will yourself to be dry" he told me

I looked at him strangely and he gave in "Ok, I'll demonstrate" he walked over to the sea and walked straight in, after a couple of minutes he came back over to me "You see, I walked into the sea, I didn't want to get wet so I didn't. Now it's your turn" he told me and pushed me into the direction of the sea. 

"Okay" I replied anxiously. I walked into the water, concentrating on staying dry, I then walked back onto the beach and was surprised when I noticed that the sand wasn't sticking to me. 

"Wow, that is amazing" I chuckled.

"Ok this makes me even more certain that you can breathe underwater, you ready?" he asked me and I shook my head.

"I'll be there every step of the way…if you feel the water enter your lungs then get back up to the surface straight away, understand?" he asked.

I nodded and we walked into the ocean together, we got to the point where the water was above my chest. 

"Ready, and go underwater" Dad encouraged.

I took a deep breath, knowing that this was totally against the point of this whole exercise but it made me feel better. I went underwater and I realised that I couldn't hold my breath any longer, I lost all air that I had and when I was certain that I was about to drown I felt like I could breathe.

Dad joined me underwater and smiled "Cool isn't it?"

I nodded not able to find my words.

"Come on, time I show you Atlantis" he smiled and held out his hand. 

I took it and we swam to the bottom of the sea. The beauty of the city of Atlantis was what struck me first. That and I could swim past sharks and other poisonous animals but they would just ignore me or nuzzle my leg as if they were dogs. And the fish, who generally try and get away from people, were trying to get me and my Dad's attention. All around there were mermaids, mermen and all other kinds of sea creatures that lived here.

"Ok, word of warning before we get there, Dad will love you anyway because you've met before. But his wife Amphitrite and his son Triton, technically my half-brother…well those two are entirely different matters. They hate me because Dad had an affair with a mortal and I am the result of that. You however, I'm not sure how they will react. But we can only hope for the best" Dad warned.

"Okay, that makes me feel a whole lot better" I said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine" he encouraged "Anyway, you'll love Tyson, he is the general of the Cyclops army" Dad smiled a hint of sadness in his eyes when he mentioned Tyson.

"Cool, can't wait to meet him" I smiled.

We swam up to the palace and the guardsmen bowed to Dad as we went through. Everything was extravagant. There is no other way of describing this place. We walked to the throne room where I saw Poseidon, a woman next to him and a boy, which I figured was their son. So I guess that they are Amphitrite and Triton.

"Hey Dad, Amphitrite, Triton" Dad greeted.

"What are you doing here? And what is that next to you" Amphitrite sneered.

"Actually, it's a who. This is my daughter Sophie. I thought that I should take her to meet the family" Dad smiled.

Amphitrite walked (or rather floated through the water) up to me and turned her nose up. Obviously she didn't like me. 

"Should of castrated _you_ when we had the chance" Amphitrite glared at Dad "Now Poseidon, do you see the chain reaction. You make a mistake and the spawn creates more mistakes. This _girl_ is just going to cause more problems among the Olympian Gods. Maybe we should just do them the favour and kill her"

My eyes nearly bulged out of my head. Kill me? She wanted to kill me. Then Triton spoke up which I did not have a good feeling about "Mother!" he scolded, which came as a surprise to me "How could you be so heartless?" 

He also floated up to me and held out his green-tinted hand "Hello, I guess I'm your uncle now" he laughed "But you can call me Triton" 

"Hey" I replied.

He then turned to my Dad "I suppose I should say congratulations brother, you and Annabeth have started a family now" 

"Not exactly, it's complicated. But thanks anyway" he said forcing a smile. 

Was this really _the_ Triton that my Dad has a problem with? He seemed really nice and friendly, or maybe he is just trying to make a good impression on the family.

"Triton! My own son, a traitor" Amphitrite frowned "I thought you had the same views as me but now your getting friendly with that thing and it's daughter!"

"Mum, I think it would be good for you to know that Perseus here is now part of the Olympian council and Sophie is the Child of Olympus" Triton growled at her.

Her face fell before she started to apologise profusely. Now I know what she is really thinking behind me back, now this is going to sound very naive of me, but if she is a god and Triton is a God then why is she apologising to us? She has been a God for longer and she's married to Poseidon.

"Mother and I are going to get out of your way, see you around" Triton said and lead out Amphitrite who looked like a nervous wreck, whispering harshly to Triton ' _why didn't you tell me?'_ and ' _I've made such a fool of myself'_

"Sorry about that Perce" Poseidon sighed.

"That's alright, I'm used to it. Although, I must admit I was intrigued when Triton was acting nice" Dad laughed.

"Why are they so worried? They are gods too right?" I asked

"Technically yes, but the thing is they are minor gods. The Olympian Gods, thats everybody you saw in the throne room, are the people with the most powerful domains. Such as the sky, water, underground, the sun, the moon, messages…you know all of that" Poseidon shrugged "As they are minor gods they do not have as many duties as the Olympians and look up to us and they certainly do not like insulting us because you never know how an Olympian god is going to react"

"I thought everybody was equal though?" I questioned.

"Don't worry baby girl, I'm sure you'll understand in another century or so" Dad joked. 

"Yeah" I laughed awkwardly. Centuries and centuries to come. Never dying, probably not fading, stuck in the same position. It's like being in one of those school races where everybody races ahead of you and you feel like you are stuck in slow motion. And I _hate_ going in slow motion, I was practically born running so going at a slow pace does not satisfy me at all. Dad told me that I probably had ADHD like he does and like all the other demigods but I don't see it as that. Maybe that is it…or whatever it is, I just don't like it.

"Come on, I'll take you to see Tyson, is he still in the forges Dad?" Dad asked Poseidon.

"Yeah, even though he is a General now he didn't want to give up his job so I didn't make him" Poseidon shrugged.

"Do you mind if he takes an early break" Dad inquired.

"Percy my boy, I don't mind at all. Tyson never takes as many breaks as he is supposed to" Poseidon laughed "I believe you know your way"

"Yeah thanks Dad" Dad said.

"Bye!" I called out as Dad led me into the palace.

We passed Amphitrite on our way there and she kept a downcast look, I felt bad, she didn't have to treat the Olympians as if they were royalty. She's Poseidon's Queen, does that not give her any respect? She's practically Zeus and Hades sister in law! But then again, with Poseidon cheating on her with mortal women I guess it would make her self confidence go down.She would start to think _'Am I not good enough for him?'_ and _'Doesn't he love me anymore?'_. If anything it is quite sad. She has to spend eternity as Poseidon's escort not knowing if he truly loves her anymore. And if you think about it, they have spent thousands and thousands of years together and they only have one son around. Triton. 

"Penny for you thoughts" Dad offered.

"It's nothing" I replied but he gave me _the_ look and I knew that I would spill it sooner or later "It's just, I was thinking about Poseidon and Amphitrite and even though she isn't the nicest woman…I feel sorry for her. Sure she has the right to hate that her husband cheated on her with 'human' women because it makes her look silly, but…I just get the feeling that they don't really love each other anymore and yet they have to spend eternity with each other. It obviously shows because they've only had one child" 

Dad sighed "The thing with those two…is that it is complicated. The Gods are selfish, they take what they want. Zeus is married to Hera, the Goddess of Marriage, and yet he still cheats on her with mortal women even men. Even Hades, who tricked his niece into staying in the Underworld, still has affairs. Sure they're not happy with it…but they realise that they have to get on with it. They can try and change their husbands all they like and the married male Gods can make as many promises as they like….but in the end that promise will be broken. I mean look at Aphrodite, she's married to Hephaestus yet she's been cheating on him with Ares. And she's been cheating on _both_ of them with mortal men. It's how it works" 

"Dad, you won't end up like that will you? I mean as long as your a bachelor then go ahead, have as many demigod children as you like….but if you do find a partner, promise me that you won't cheat on them and you won't marry them unless you will love them for ever" I asked him uncertainly. 

"I promise" he smiled "My fatal flaw is loyalty so I would never be able to do that anyway" 

"Good" 

We finally made it to the forges and I met Tyson. He was so sweet and surprisingly had the best hugs. After Dad requested for him to make me a sword his face lit up and he hugged both me and Dad. He promised to get working on it right away so we didn't have much time to hang out. On our way back up to land I thought about the conversation I had with Dad and I was proud. Proud that he really was how everybody described him in all their stories. To me he is the best person in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Woop woop! Hehe so did you like it, love it or hate it? Please leave a review! Love to hear your opinions :D Hehehe oh and I know in the books Percy's eyes are a green colour but in the film they are blue like mine so I done it like that hehe!
> 
> Until next time my amigos!


End file.
